Blessing Sanctuary
by AnimeWriter45
Summary: An Irish Gypsy woman, Cyborg 00, has been asleep for more than 100 years! The Cyborgs go to rescue her before Black Ghost can think of taking her and having her go against them. Will she be a big help in the rebellion? Read and find out! 004xOC
1. Chapter 1

004 Love Story

Blessing Sanctuary

Prologue

I decided to write a 004 story too. Since he is German, which I love about him, I made my OC Irish. Too much Irish? Get over it. Haha! Now, this one is for my pleasure, the 002 story is for my friend, Kaida, who fell for 002 right away. I might have this slow cause I got the 002 story planned out, but this one I'm still trying to straighten out to mind f*** you all! MUWAHAHA! Oh, and happy St. Patrick's Day!

1903

Dublin, Ireland

"Hang on a little longer, darling." Said a gypsy women holding precious cargo in her arms. Her dark brown waved shoulder length hair and face hidden under a cloak and hood. Her cargo hid underneath a cloak as well, tightly nit to stay warm from the winter cold. "Mammy…" She whispered. "I'm so cold…" The woman held her cargo tightly and rubbed it. The cargo was her precious daughter, Amelia Liam. The mother's bright glowing orange eyes scanned the corner around a church. She didn't see anyone, only the white snow on the ground and the new snow flakes just landing on top. She scurried past the side of the building hoping to reach the front doors for sanctuary. "There!" She ran over but she saw darks shadows approaching. She turned and saw more coming. The shadows surrounded her. One of the shadows reveled themselves, they dressed properly and looked to be scary. "Gypsy, this is yer last chance." He called with a thick Irish accent. She tightly hugged her daughter, backing onto the steps of the church. "Mammy?" She gently shushed her. "Quiet, darling." "If you turn yourself over, we will let you live in prison." She glared him. "I'd rather die than surrender to the likes of you!" She yelled with her own light accent. The man smirked. "So be it." With a snap of his fingers, the shadows of his men slowly approached her. She ran up to the doors and banged on them with her fist. "Sanctuary!" She cried. "Please bless us sanctuary!" She turned, her back against the doors, as the men held their weapons of guns to her. She thought of one last plan. She reached into the pouch of her belt around her waist, she took a small hand full of blue powder. She raised her arms yelling, "God of the heavens! Bless us with freedom!" She threw the powder down, created blue smoke to cover her body. The men backed up, as the leader gasped. "Witchcraft!" He cried. "Search for her and bring her to me dead!"

The mother gasped and panted as she ran down the cold stone street. "Mammy…" She turned at a quick ally hearing hard footsteps. She looked around the corner, seeing men running down the street. She hid in the shadows, until they finally faded away down the cobble stone street. She sighed, but heard coughing. She lightly unwrapped her daughter's face, seeing she was turning pale. She shivered as her blue eyes showed she was weak. "Darling Amelia, we're almost free from here. You must stay awake." She coughed again, and breathed weakly. "Mammy… I'm so tired… Can I sleep?" She asked, with a raspy voice. Tears beckoned in the mother's eyes. "No, you must stay awake. Stay awake!" She coughed again and started closing her eyes. "Mammy… I'm going to nap for a bit…" She closed her eyes, her head turned to the side, and her body was light and limp. The mother's tears fell from her eyes, streaking down her cheeks. "Amelia, please wake up darlin'." But nothing. She gasped, not believing what fate as become of her precious daughter. "No…" She hugged her tightly, as the hood fell from her head. "Please, bring sanctuary…" She prayed.

"Sanctuary you pray for…" She turned sharply, hearing a man's voice. "Sanctuary you shall receive." Believing it was the man again, it wasn't. It was two men in dark outfits. She got up, but fell back into the snow, feeling weak herself. "We shall bless you with sanctuary." She didn't know who they were, but it was better than death or prison. She gave her daughter one last hug before laying her onto the snow, wrapping her body with her own cloak. She kissed her cheek and whispered, "You are free my darlin', now I shall be." She got up, with the help of the men and walked to an old fashioned vehicle, helping her in. Sitting in between the men, she had to ask. "Where shall this sanctuary be?" Before getting an answer, she felt a cloth roughly shoved into her face. She squealed as one man held her down, the other having the chemical filled cloth in her face. She felt tired, her orange eyes was blackened from her closing eye lids. "Sanctuary…


	2. Chapter 2

004 Love Story

Blessing Sanctuary

Chapter One

An old short man sat at a desk looking through some old files. He had gray hair and matching gray beard. His large nose faced down on the desk. His tired eyes scanned through the ninth and final. The folder was labeled 'Cyborg 009'. Nine folders were information on each of the nine cyborgs. He closed the folder and rubbed his eyes. "Doctor Gilmore." He looked up hearing his name called. It was a blonde tall woman, her hair held from the red head band. She wore a casual summer outfit; her green eyes looked at the old man, Doctor Gilmore. "My, you're up early, 003."

The woman, 003, was a cyborg with enhanced hearing and seeing abilities. She smiled, and came down the stairs. "So are you. What are you up to?" "Just looking through old files and updating with notes." He replied. Gilmore closed the folder and laying it on the stack of other folders. He got up from his chair and took the stack off the desk. In the process, one folder from the bottom fell to the floor. 003 gladly picked up the folder, as Gilmore didn't notice. She couldn't help but read the front of the folder. The words made her eye brows furrow in confusion. "Dr. Gilmore?" She called, as he put the folders away on a shelf. "Yes, my dear?" "What's this folder?" Gilmore walked up to her, and looked at the folder. "Let me see that." She handed the folder to him, as he read the front of it. "Cyborg 00." He read. "00?" She questioned.

Gilmore opened the folder, his eyes scanned the writing inside. His gray brows rose in surprise. "Oh my…" 003 was curious. "What is it?" He quickly closed the folder and looked up at the female cyborg. "003, wake up the others. They must know what we've just found." She nodded and ran up the steps. Gilmore read more. "Cyborg 00; Aslynn Liam."

"What's this about, Doctor?" A brown haired Japanese 009 asked. They all sat in the living room, waiting to hear Doctor Gilmore's news. The cyborgs were from 1-9, sitting or standing around their old friend. Gilmore revealed the folder he and 003 found. He placed it on the coffee table for all to see. "Cyborg 00?" A bald British 007 asked, leaning over a bit to see. Gilmore nodded and opened the folder. He took a paper from it. "Cyborg 00; Aslynn Liam. First test subject of the 00 Series." The gang gave silent gasps. "Wait, are you saying this 00 came before 001 or 002?" A short Chinese 006 asked, standing by 007. Gilmore nodded. "It says here the project started in 1903 and ended in 1920." "1903?" A long nosed America 002 asked. "That would make her over 100 years old!" Gilmore nodded. "How old was 00 when taken?" 003 asked, sitting on the couch next to 009. Gilmore scanned the paper. He looked through the other papers and picked one up. "Here's a profile on 00." He claimed. "Hmm, 00 was only 26 when taken. _She_ was a gypsy from Ireland, found running for sanctuary." A silver haired German 004 glanced over. He stood further away, leaning against the wall, arms over his chest. "It also says here 00 was put into a sleeping chamber. She was labeled as a failed experiment." "Failed?" A Native American 005 asked. "Why?" "Apparently she didn't have the power they needed from her." "And what would that power be?" Gilmore looked to him. "Control over her will power."


	3. Chapter 3

004 Love Story

Blessing Sanctuary

Chapter Two

"Will Power?" 004 asked, brow raised. Gilmore nodded. "From these reports, 00 refused anything Black Ghost demanded. This included killing innocent people. With the low technology back then, they couldn't reprogram her to obey." "What powers does she have?" 007 asked, curious to find out. 002 nodded wanting to know too, standing the closest to 004. Gilmore read more papers, his expression changed. "My word…" He whispered. "What is it?" A black young 008 asked. "It says here she has two powers. When her voice is heard in a special melody, she can hypnotize anyone who hears it. Her second power, as I see here, seems to be witch craft like." "Her voice must be like angels." 007 was busy fantasizing. 004 walked up. "Doc, when you mean witchcraft, what exactly do you mean?" He asked, wanting to know the full answer. Gilmore looked up to him and handed him the paper. 004 took it and read it. "Her second power allows her to disappear. She might have more, but never developed them."

"Hey, here's her back story." Said 006, looking at one of the papers. 007 took it and read it. "Aslynn Liam, also know as Cyborg 00, was found in the streets of Dublin, Ireland. When found, she was claimed she wished for sanctuary for her and her daughter, Amelia Liam. When taken, they did an examination on Amelia. Test proved she was struck with a disease and died in her mother's arms." This caught 004's attention. He lost his wife and pretty much had the same story, was soon taken by Black Ghost and turned into a Cyborg. She lost her daughter, he couldn't imagine what that'd feel like. "Does it say anything about a husband?" 008 asked, 007 shook his head. "Nothing." He said, showing him the paper. 008 looked for it him self, not a thing. "Doctor Gilmore," Gilmore looked to 009. "Is it possible she's still at the old base?" Everyone looked up, Gilmore cupped his chin in thought. "It is possible." "Wait, doctor. You saying she could still be in that sleeping chamber after all these years?" 002 asked, slightly shocked at that fact since it's been nearly destroyed. Gilmore looked to him. "It could be possible." He looked back at 009. "Why do you ask, 009?" "What if we checked the place out and see for ourselves. Black Ghost might get to her before we do and turn her into our enemy." The cyborgs look at one another. It was a decent reason. "Makes sense." "I agree." 006 and 007 said to each other. "Then I suggest we head over there right now and check." Said 004, with determination in his voice. "Slow down, 004. I say only a few of you go, instead of all of you." They all nodded.

They agreed to bring six of them; 001, 002, 003, 004, 007, and 009. 001 wanted to go to help them through the old base to find the slumber chamber. 003 would help them find the base. The other four would be going inside to find Cyborg 00.

"How much farther, 003?" 002 asked, helping operate the Dolphin with the others -besides 003 and 001-. "Not far, another half mile." She answered, holding a baby Russian 001. 009 looked over. "001, 002, do you remember hearing anything about 00?" 002 two turned in his chair to face him. "Honestly, no. The only ones I remember are 001, 003, and 004. Never has anyone mentioned about a 00." 002 faced back to what he was doing. **"Neither have I. They must have forgotten all about her once us four came into the picture."** 001 answered. 009 nodded and turned back to the controls. 004 was in deep thought of this mysterious cyborg 00. What would she be like? What did she look like? What did she sound like? "We're here." Announced 003, everyone looked up, including 004 breaking from his thoughts. The Dolphin rose to the surface, as the top hatch opened. 002, 004, 007, and 009 emerged and went inside the abandoned base of their enemy.

As they looked around, the four stayed on their guard, not knowing if anyone would jump at them or something. **"You're not far from the sleeping chamber. Take a left and you should find a flight of stairs that leads down."** Said 001, through telekinesis. "Alright." Said 009, taking lead and having the others follow to the left. They soon found said stairs and went down them.

They seemed endless, 007 was whining when they would ever end. "I don't think I can feel my feet anymore. How much longer could these steps go?" 004 looked back at him. "007, this place is huge. You have to admit, a long flight of stairs seems more common to happen." He only sighed. "I'd rather find an easier way down." Suddenly, the steps shifted. They flattened, and turned into a smooth slide. The four fell from surprise and ended up sliding all the way down and ramming with the floor. They all got up, and rubbed where their pains were. "Ow that's one way to make it." Laughed 007. **"You made it, up ahead should be the chamber."** 001 told them. They nodded and walked down the wide long hallway.

They made it to two huge double doors. They had Black Ghost's designed skulls on them. "Is this it?" 004 asked. **"Yes, this is the slumber chamber."** 002 smirked and clasped his hands together. "Well, alright, let's go get her." **"Hold it, 002."** He stopped. **"This part of the base is over one hundred years old. I suggest you be cautious of what you touch. It could crumble and fall apart, bringing the whole structure of the base down, taking it with you." **002 stepped back. "Then how do we get in?" **"You can get it, just be gentle."** 001 warned. The four cyborgs pushed the huge doors open, also stopping whenever they heard something. When the door became a jar, enough room to walk in, they did so. "Whoa…" 007's eyes bulged out. "Cyborg 00…" 009 whispered. They four were amazed by what 00 was in. It was like a tube the others were in, but it was in the center. Many old tech around her, looking they could fall apart from one touch. They walked up to her, seeing her, Cyborg 00. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get her out." Said 002, going up the small steps to reach were she was. The others followed and examined what she was in. "On three." Said 004, as the four prepared to open it. "One… Two… Three." They pulled and pushed to pray the door open. After a loud clunk, click, and a long hissing of steam, which covered the room, the hatch opened. They waved their hands to make the steam go away, as it soon did. They looked inside, seeing Cyborg 00.


	4. Chapter 4

004 Love Story

Blessing Sanctuary

Chapter Three

Weekend's finally here! I got my Cyborg 009 DVD today. My mom saw some of the first episode. She finds it funny how it's not a racial show. Though, when she saw 007, she did find it wrong, since he was showing his transformation power. XD I laughed so hard. Wait 'til she sees Jet! AHAHAH! Leave me on what you think of this and my 002 story!

"Whoa, look at her." Said 002, amazed by her looks. "Such a beautiful face." Agreed 007, mesmerized by her features. Her looks caught their full attention. Her wavy dark brown hair reached down to her waist. Her thin curved figure shown from the outfit identical to the other Cyborgs. Her eye lids hiding her eyes, making her eye color a mystery to the four men. **"Did you find her?"** 001 asked. "Yea, should we wake her up?" 004 asked, curious to see her eyes. **"No."** He replied. **"It'd be better to bring her back and have Dr. Gilmore examine her. We have to make sure her health isn't an issue."** The four nodded.

007 cleared his throat, making the three look to him. "I shall carry the beautiful mistress back to the Dolphin." He announced. "Maybe 002 should do it." 007 groaned and looked to 009. "What? Why?" He whined, with a frown. "I agree with 009." Said 004, crossing his arms, then pointed his metal thumb behind him. "Thanks to those stairs, we can't carry her up. 002 can fly her to the Dolphin, while we get ourselves out." 002 looked to them. "Will you guys be alright?" The two nodded, 007 was too busy moping, denied from carrying 00. 002 gently picked her up and out of the container. "Oh, she's pretty light." He chuckled. "See ya up there." Activating his jets, he flew out of the base.

003 and 001 heard a door open. She turned, being greeted by 002, holding the sleeping 00. "Where are the others?" 003 asked, concerned. 002 walked to the double seat and laid her there with care. He stood and looked to her. "They're on their way." 003 nodded and looked to her. She gave a light gasp. "What's wrong?" 002 asked, she looked to him. "Nothing, it's just that, she's so beautiful." 002 chuckled, putting his hands behind his head. "That's what me and 007 said." The door opened again, 004, 007, and 009 entered. They were all panting, apparently they worked hard on getting out of the base. "What took you?" 002 smirked, they glared him. "You try getting up a bunch of stairs that turn on you." 004 remarked, 002 shrugged. "Let's hurry back so the Doc can wake her up." Said 007, rushing to the controls. 009 and 002 rejoined, helping ship the Dolphin. 004 glanced down at 00, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. "004? 004!" "W-what?" 004 shook his head, hearing 009 call him. "We're ready to leave." "Right…" 004 took control and they sped back to their home.

When they got back, they brought her down to the lower part of the Dolphin, where they would do some testing on her and attempt to wake her. 008 and 003 wanted to help, so they joined Dr. Gilmore while the rest waited up stairs. 006 was preparing a feast, wanting 00 to have some great food when she woke up. "When she wakes up, she'll be starving after being asleep for so long." 002 and 004 walked in. "How big of a feast are you planning?" 004 asking, seeing the table full of different dishes. 002 snuck over to have a taste, stretching his hand to one of the dishes. "Back off!" A metal spoon whacked 002's hand, making him jump back. "Ow!" 002 rubbed his hand, and glared at the cooking cyborg. "This feast is strictly for 00 only!" "Well, smacking my hand wasn't necessary." 002 yelled back, as the two started arguing. "It is for you, since you burnt all my meat the other night." "Burnt? The seemed well cooked to me!" "They were black!" 004 left the kitchen to the living room, where 001, 005, 007, and 009 were. "Did she look to be damaged at all?" 005 asked. "No, she seemed untouched." 009 answered, as they sat on the couch talking. 007 was typing things on his type writer. "So majestic… No, um… Such exquisite features… No, hmm…" 007 slammed his head on the table. "Aren't there any more powerful words than these?" He mumbled, 0004 chuckled_. "I wonder if she'll wake up any minute."_ He thought.

In the Dolphin, 008, 003, and Dr. Gilmore worked on getting 00 awake. They had her hooked to some machines to check her breathing, heart rate, and brain waves. "Any movement yet?" 003 asked, 008 shook his head. "No, nothing." 003 looked to Gilmore, as he read through the file on her. "Dr. Gilmore, will 00 wake up?" 008 stood from his seat. "Yea. Is it possible that she might not wake up?" Gilmore sighed, hoping this was all for not. "Well-" Suddenly, a beeping went rapid. They looked, seeing her heart rate beep faster and faster. Her brain waves started going hey wire. "Hey! What's going on?" 008 asked. Dr. Gilmore ran over, trying to control it. "Is she alright?" 003 asked. Before questions could be answered, the machines nearly exploded, as electricity ran around. "Get back!" 008 pulled Dr. Gilmore away when smoke started erupting from the machine. 003 grabbed a cloth, putting the smoke out. "What… Just happened?" She asked, as the smoke dispersed. Gilmore sighed. "I don't think we'll be able to wake her." They looked to him. "Professor…" 003 was having high hopes on having another female in the team. "This will disappoint everyone." Said 008. "No use of keeping them await. Let's tell them." The two cyborgs nodded, and the three left the ship to inform the news.

Soon after they left, something happened. Beeping, faint beeping returned. Eyes opened and scanned the room. The figure sat up, her orange bright eyes looked around. "…Where… Where Am I..?"


	5. Chapter 5

004 Love Story

Blessing Sanctuary

Chapter Four

The gang heard the front door open and looked over. Dr. Gilmore, 008, and 003 entered. "What's the news?" 004 asked. Gilmore's answer was a sad shake of the head. They were silent. "She… won't wake up. She's been in the sleeping state for far too long." They're reactions were what the three didn't want. They looked down. "So, we lost what could've been a comrade." Said 009. 002 and 006 came in. "Oh, Dr. Gilmore. What's the news?" 002 asked, 006 clasped his hands together. "I hope she's ready for the feast!" No one said a thing, 006 and 002 seemed lost. "Did something happen?" 002 asked, 008 looked to them. "She won't wake up." They were shocked. "When you mean 'won't', you mean, not for a while?" 006 asked, he shook his head. "Never, she's been asleep too long." They felt the same and sad looks came to their faces. 004 grumbled and walked to the door, leaving his comrades and heading to the ship. "Where's he going?" 002 asked, Gilmore shook his head.

004 walked up to the ship, hands in his pockets. "Seems nothing goes right for us. Turned into Cyborgs, can't live a normal decent life, we gain another comrade and lose her that fast." He entered the Dolphin, down where the medical room was. He looked to the beds, all were empty. "Hm? This is where she was, right?" The thought of her actually awaken came to him. "Could it be?" 004 ran out of the room and check everywhere else on the ship. The last place to check was the control room. "Hey, anyone here?" Instead of it being empty, there was a person. She turned her head, her bright orange eyes locked onto 004. Said 004 froze, seeing her eyes. It was something he's never seen before. Her face was a natural pale white as it glowed with life. She wore the same uniform the others wore. Though, they were wearing their casual clothing now. "…Who… Are you…?" She asked, he heard a light accent, Irish accent. "…Um…" 004 had a lump in his throat, he didn't know what to say, or how to word what he would say. "Please, tell me. Where am I? What is this place?" 004 had to say something, but didn't wanna scare her. "Well, you're on a ship." Her eyes showed innocence. "A ship? I've never seen a ship such as this." "Well-" "004." He turned, seeing 002 and 007 enter the room. "There you are. Huh?" They saw the Irish woman standing before them, the one claimed to never wake up. "No way, she's awake." "Wow, look at those eyes! Such innocence in them!" Said the two. The Irish cyborg stepped back. "Who are you two?" They noticed she was a tad scared. "Oh, no need to be frightened my dear." Said 007, giving a friendly smile. "004, we should bring her to the professor." 002 whispered, he nodded. "Young miss, if you come with us, we can explain everything." 004 extended his hand, but it made her walk over to 002. 004 was confused, he looked at his hand, seeing she was scared from seeing his gray metal hand. She nodded. "Sure, I'll come." She said, looking to 002. He lead her out, 007 went to 004. "What was that just now?" 004 showed his hand. "Guess I gave her a scare." 004 walked ahead, 007 followed.

The gang inside was talking about what they should do with 00. "Should we return her to the island?" 006 asked, Gilmore shook his head. "Knowing our luck, she might get taken by Black Ghost." "But I find it unfair that we can't wake 00 but Black Ghost can?" Said 003. "I wouldn't say that." They all looked, not hearing the door open. They saw 002, 007, 004, and a girl standing by 002. It was 00. "She's awake!" 009 exclaimed. She looked around, and stood closer to 002. "Who are you all?" Dr. Gilmore came over. "My dear, I am Dr. Gilmore. I'm so glad you woke up." She blinked. "Was I out for long?" "Well, for a very long time. Tell me, does the name 'Black Ghost' mean anything to you?" She gasped. "Black Ghost? Is he here?" They were all surprise by her reaction. "I will not have anything to do with him, you hear me! Nothing!" She started to back away from them. "Calm down, my dear. Black Ghost is no where near. We're here to help." Her eyes narrowed them. "How can I trust you? You could all be working for him." She backed up more and bumped into someone. She looked up, seeing 004. "Trust us, we're not your enemy. I'm 004." Her eyes widened. "You're a cyborg?" He nodded. "We all are. Well, except for the Doc here." He smiled, she found kindness and trust in that warm smile. She nodded and looked to the others. "My apologies." "It's quite alright." Said Gilmore.

They sat her at the couch, when they explained everything and who they were. "Wow, nine cyborgs." "Well, ten including you." Said 008, smiling. She looked down. "I am nothing but a failed cyborg. Which is why I was put into that sleeping chamber. If I obeyed Black Ghost, I would've been considered one. But I refused, I only wanted sanctuary. He claimed this was sanctuary, but he was a lie. Killing innocent, for war and such. I hated it." 003 put her arm around her shoulders. "You made the right choice." She said. She looked to her, than the others. "Tell me, what are you cyborg numbers and powers?" She asked, wanting to change the subject from her to the others. "Well, I'm 009, the latest cyborg. I can use acceleration mode and be faster than time." "I'm 008, I can swim fast and breathe under water. Also a combat specialist." "I, my dear, am 007. I can transform into what I wish." She giggled, as he was trying to impress her. "I'm 006, I can shoot flames from my mouth. Also can excellent cook, but I was born with that talent." "I am 005. I have the strength of 1,000 men." She looked to 004, he showed his hand. "I'm 004, you can say I'm a walking arsenal." "So, your hand?" He nodded. "It works as a machine gun. I have a blade in my other hand, and missiles in both knees." She tensed. "How… Horrible." 004's smirk went away. 003 decided to cut in. "I'm 003, I have enhanced sight and hearing." She smiled at her. "So, you see and hear better than anyone else." She nodded. "I'm 002. I can fly with the jets built into my feet. I'm also equipped with an early edition of acceleration mode, topping the speed of mach 5." **"And I'm 001."** 00 looked around and saw a baby in Gilmore's arms. "Was that…?" The baby nodded. **"Yes, surprising, no? Because I'm only a baby, I can only talk though telepathy. This is why you can hear me, through mind telepathy."** "So, you have psychic like powers?" "**Correct. Though once I am drained of energy, I must sleep for two weeks to regain energy."** She nodded, understanding.

"But, what will I do? What am I to do?" She looked down, feeling lost. "Well, what'd you do before getting captured by Black Ghost?" 002 asked. She looked up. "I was a Gypsy, nothing but performing for money to live my life… And my daughter's." She was silent for a moment. "My daughter, she was contracted with a horrible disease. I asked for help, but as a gypsy, they paid no heed." Her shoulders started to shake, her voice was breaking. "Almost taken by the law, I prayed and pleaded for sanctuary for my daughter. I would've given myself up, if she were to be cured and saved." She started sobbing. "But… I was too late… She died… Died in my arms…. Right then and there…" 003 hugged her, she cried into her shoulder. Everyone felt sorry. They all have a bad past, hers was bad as well. 004 felt the same, after losing his late wife. "It's alright, we're here for you." Said 009. She wiped her eyes and sniffed. "Thank you all. And I mean that. Thank you for awaking me. Black Ghost might have used me for evil." "Well, we've had our share of cyborgs fighting us. Those of 0010 to 0013." Said 008. "This why I am thankful I was awaken by you all."

They heard stomach growling, 00 blushed. "My apologies, I guess I'm hungry from all that sleep." 006 smile brightly, and started pulling her arm to the kitchen. "Great! I have made a feast fit for a king! Or a queen, rather." They all followed to the kitchen, 004 stayed where he was. 009 noticed he wasn't coming and walked to him. "004?" He looked up. "You coming?" 004 looked to his hand, and nodded. "Sure." He said, and they went to the kitchen, joining the great dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

004 Love Story

Blessing Sanctuary

Chapter Five

As the gang all ate, 006 offered 00 the most. She was amazed seeing so much food. Being a gypsy from the streets, she didn't eat many meals. Seeing this made her eyes water more than her mouth. "This food is so good." She said, eating more. 006 laughed. "Please, please, eat all you want." She nodded with a smile. "I thank you." 004 watched her, not touching his plate at all. "So, tell me." She looked to 007. "What kind of performances do you do?" She swallowed. "Well, not everything's a performance. But we do palm reading and looking into your future. For performances, we do a little bit of magic. But for Irish gypsies, we do what's called the Irish Jig." 003 looked to her. "Irish Jig?" 00 nodded. "It's like river dance but its more movement into your body than just your feet. I earned a lot of money from that." "I'd love to see a beautiful woman, such as you, perform a dance for us sometime." Said 007, 00 giggled. Her cheeks got redder. "Please, I'm blushing, 007." 004 started eating bits of his food, not much though. As he was distracted by 00 now and then.

After dinner, it was getting late so they decided to turn in, Everyone went to bed but 004. He was outside, leaning on the wooden railing, watching the waves lightly crash onto the beach. The thing that he thought about keeping him from sleeping was 00. She was afraid of him, because of his power. He lowered his head, with a deep sigh. "Walking arsenal. Why didn't I just say 'walking killing machine'?" He raised it and looked at his metal hand. "Palm reader…"

"You may borrow some of my night clothing. I hope they aren't too bit, you seem to be thinner than I am." 003 laughed when she said this, pulling out a pair of blue and teal pajamas. "I thank you so much for this, 003." 003 smiled at 00. "No trouble. I'm happy to have another female on the team." 00 smiled. Being stuck with 9 guys must be hard. 003 handed the pajamas to 00. "thankfully, I have my own bathroom, so you can change in there." 003 was already in her yellow pajamas, and looked ready for bed. "I'll set some extra blankets on the floor. IS that okay?" 00 nodded a she was halfway in the bathroom. "Sure, I don't mind." She closed the door to change into her night clothing. 003 took three blankets and spread them on the floor as a mattress. She took another thick comforter and put that down as a blanket for her. 00 came out, as she was combing her hair with her fingers, 003 noticed. "Oh wait, I have some extra combs you can use." She went into her drawer, pulled out a green comb and gave it too 00. "Thanks." She said, coming her dark brown hair. "No problem. Oh, and so your hair doesn't get knotty the next morning." Going back to the drawer she pulled out some scrunches, to hold hair into a pony tail. 00 smiled and picked a dark green one and puller her hair back into a pony tail. "Thanks, I owe you." 003 shook her head as she walked to her bed. "No, you being her is good enough for me." 00 smiled. "You're too kind." 003 smiled brightly, and went under the covers of her bed. "Turn the light off when you're done." 00 turned the light off. "Good night, 003." "Good night, 00." 00 went under her blankets and laid there.

00 sighed. "What time is it?" She sat up and looked to 003's clock on the dresser. "2 Am." She gave a quiet groan and got up. She thought maybe a glass of milk will help. She quietly got out of the room, down the hall, not to wake the other cyborgs up, down the steps, and into the kitchen. She turned the light on. "Who's there?" She jumped, nearly screaming, seeing 004 in the kitchen. She sighed. "Oh, 004. You scared me." 004 lightly smiled. "Sorry." She went over to the fridge and pulled out a milk carton. "Can't sleep?" He asked, she nodded. "…Yea." 004 noticed she was hesitant. He watched her, as she got a glass for herself, and looked to him. "…Would, you like a glass?" He shook his head, showing he already had one himself. She came over, and sat across from him, pouring her milk into the glass. "You can't sleep either..?" He shrugged. "Yea, not feeling very tired." He sipped his drink, she tapped on her glass with her finger. She was staring at his hand. "Hey," She jumped a bit and looked to him. "Yes…?" He gave a friendly smile. "My hand, it scares you, huh?" She nodded, looking away. "My apologies. I didn't mean to make such a comment earlier." "Nah, it's alright." She looked to him, as he leaned back in his chair. "It's something anyone would react if they knew I was a walking arsenal."

It got quiet between the two. She glanced at his hand, and finally asked. "May I, feel it?" 004 looked to his hand and nodded. "Sure." She moved, sitting next to him, he leaned back forward. He gave her his hand, she gently took it, feeling the cold touch on it. She felt the smooth metal texture of it. "It's, not that scary." She said, he looked to her. "Really?" She nodded. "Once you get a good look at it." She turned his hand over, to see the palm of it. "00," She looked to him. "Do you think you can… Well, with my hand over here of course." He chuckled. "Well, read my palm?" She smiled. "Sure." She took his other hand and looked at the palm lines on it. "Hmm, let's see." 004 watched her intently. "I see, kindness, bravery, determination," 004 scoffed. "A machine like me can't have these." He said, she glanced to him and back down. "And, hmmm. What's this?" He looked to her. "What?" She smiled at him. "Machine lines. I don't see any." He looked at his palm. "Machine lines?" She nodded. He smiled at her. "Thanks. You're pretty good at these." She stood to put the milk away. "Well, as born a gypsy, it's in my blood." She shut the door and sat back with 004.

They went to the living to continue their conversation. They made sure to stay quiet so no one else would wake up. "004, may I ask something?" He smiled at her. "Sure, what?" "Well, you know about my past. Um… If it's alright…" 004 knew where she was going with this. "Sure, it's fair." He pulled something off around his neck that was hidden under his black sweater. It was a necklace with an engagement ring on it. "Is this?" He nodded and leaned back on the couch. "It was my wife's ring. She died when we tried to escape from East Germany." 00 clasped her hand over her mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry." She said, her eyes showed sympathy. She hid it back under his shirt. "What was her name?" "Hilda. She was everything I could ask for. I blame myself for her death. If we hadn't attempted to escape, she would still be alive." 00 felt she had a connection to 004. They both lost someone close; her daughter and his wife. 00 suddenly yawned, 004 chuckled. Guess that milk finally got you tired." She nodded. "004?" "Yea?" She looked away. "Could you, stay here with me?" He gave a confused look. "If I fall asleep, will I never awake again?" His expression turned from confusion to concern. He can understand why she was scared. He gave a soft look, and put his arm around her, letting her lay in his lap, she tensed as she looked up at him. "Sure, I'll stay. Don't worry. I'm here." She nodded. "Thank you, 004." He smiled softly. "Sure, 00."

She yawned and fell asleep in his lap. 004 blushed lightly him self, but noticed her sleeping state. It was different from when he found her in that container. She was more at peace, and her eyes were closed lightly, as if they could open at any second. When they found her, she looked dead. He reached his hand over her luscious hair. He stopped himself, seeing his metal hand. He let his hand rest beside him, as he grew tired himself. He laid his head back and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

004 Love Story

Blessing Sanctuary

Chapter Six

"_Cyborg 00!" Yelled Black Ghost's voice in the room. Cyborg 00 stood before 3 men, they were to be used as test dummies for Cyborg 00's ability. She stood in a yellow uniform with a long green scarf. Her hands were fists, as her knuckles were turning white. Her nails dug into her hands as they tightened. Her eyes stared, narrowing the three men. She concentrated on her powers. Her mouth opened lightly, a medley played from her voice, targeting the three tied up men. They struggled to be free, but stopped, as their faces became dazed, ands their eyes solid white with emptiness. She stopped and closed her mouth. "Good, you have mastered your hypnotic power." She nodded, as her fists were now loose. "Now, kill them" Her eyes widened. "What?" "You heard me. Kill them!" She glared at the ceiling, finding no source of the voice. "No! We've been through this; I will not kill the innocent!" "Than you are a failed experiment!" The floor below her vanished. "Ah, ah AHH!" She fell into the black darkness._

"Ah!" 00 shot up off the couch with a shock. Her face with cold sweat, her mouth ajar with panting coming from it. Her heart bounced around, trying to regain its original beating. He looked around, seeing she was where she was left the night before. She sighed and looked down. She placed her hand over her heart, feeling the calm beating to slowly return. "That's right, this is where I fell asleep. On the couch, in the living room, with 004." Wait, 004? She looked around again, no one was there, not one. Her heart started racing again. Was she dreaming? Was this a dream? Oh, she prayed it wasn't. "Your finally awake?" She jumped with a small yelp. She turned towards the stairs, seeing 003, coming down them. She was in casual clothing. She came over to 00. "When I woke up this morning, 004 was awake too. He told me you fell asleep here and he went to get some more sleep." She noticed 00's face and gave a concerned look. "00, are you alright? You look pale." 003 sat by her, checking her forehead. She took it back, feeling perspiration on it. "Your sweating, are you feeling alright?" 00 caught herself, as she wiped her brow. "Y-Yea, just a jump from my dream." 00 sat up, letting a blanket she now noticed was on her fall around her. "It was one of those shock jump dreams, you know?" 003 gave a soft smile. "Oh yes, those dreams."

00 stood, as did 003. "I was wondering, do you want to go shopping?" 00 looked to her, as she was folding a blanket. "Shopping?" 00 questioned, placing the blanket on the couch. 003 nodded with a bright smile. "I'm sure you want you own set of clothing in stead of borrowing mine. Soon we'll both run out if we do that." 00 smiled. "Yea, your right." 003 clasped her hand together. "Well, alright. I laid out some extra clothing for you in our room. I'll tell Joe so he can drive us there." 003 headed for the kitchen, but 00 said something. "Joe?" 003 stopped. "Oh right." She looked back. "009, Joe is his real name. I have the habit of calling him that." 00 chuckled, then thought of something. "003?" "Yes?" Her eyes showed curiosity. "May I know, your name?" This name 003 smile brighter. "Of course. My name is Francoise." 00 smiled. "You're French!" She exclaimed, 003 giggled. "Yes, everyone here is from a different country. Why not ask each one?" She nodded. "Where's Joe from?" "Japan." 003 answered and finally left to the kitchen. 00 pondered. "Every country, huh?" She started to wonder where 004 was from.

00 changed into 003's extra clothing. It was a white blouse with a dark blue denim jacket, and a teal loose skirt that reached to her knees. She was used to dresses of any kind. This excluded those short skirts. 00 slipped on black low heels, not too high or too low. She combed her hair and let it fall, as she looked in the mirror. She grumbled as she noticed how long it got. "I'll have to ask 003 if I can get my hair cut as well."

In a room down the hall, a particular cyborg was sleeping soundly. He was sleeping on his stomach, his arms stretched over the pillow with head. The blanket revealed he had no shirt, but was still wearing some blank pants. It not only reveled that, it reveled his robotic, mechanic, barely human body. His body started to rise, as the cyborg was finally awake. He sat up, and stretched his arms up. He rubbed his head and got up. "Man, sleeping like that, didn't know my neck would hurt." He mumbled, as he grabbed a near by sweater and threw it on. "I wonder if she's still asleep." A knock came to his room, he looked over. "004?" Questioned an Irish voice. "Are you awake?" Said 004 smirked. "Well, that answered my question." He walked over and opened the door, finding 00 there. "Oh, did I wake you?" He shook his head. "Nah, I was just getting dressed. What's up?" He leaned on the door frame, hands crossing over his chest. She looked down, feeling shy. "Well, um. I wanted to thank you, for last night. Sorry, if it was any trouble." 004 raised a brow. "Trouble? No, it was nothing. If anything, I'd wanna help you any way." She looked up, looking confused. "004, may I ask why?" 004 sighed and shut his door, coming out in the hall with her. He leaned back against it, crossing his arms. "Remember what I told you, about my wife?" She nodded. "Well, I understand how it feels to lose something and have your life changed. So, I wanna help you as best as I can. We are comrades after all." 00 was so touched by hearing 004 say this. She smiled, and nodded. "Thanks, 004." He smiled. "No problem."

"So, what are your plans for today?" 004 asked, as he and 00 walked down the stairs. "Well, 003 is taking me shopping for new clothing. Would you like to join us?" He shook his head. "Nah, shopping isn't my thing." She nodded. "Alright." They got to the bottoms of the steps and into the kitchen for breakfast, as they haven't eaten yet. "What will you be doing today?" They sat down, as 006 marched up to them. "It's about time you sleepy heads woke up. Its early noon and now you decide to eat?" 004 laughed and scratched his head. "Sorry, guess I was more tired than I thought." She nodded. "My apologies." 006 shrugged. "Hm, it can't be helped. I'll make you guys something to eat." He left to cook, as the two continued talking. "Sorry, what did you ask?" She looked to him. "What you'll be doing today." "Oh, right. I'll probably be on patrol." She tilted her head. "Patrol? What for?" 004 rested his arms on the table. "In case Black Ghost ever attacks. It's amazing how much peace and quiet we've been having. So, its best to keep our guard up, y'know." She nodded. "I guess when I get back I should practice my powers." 004 leaned back. "That's not a bad idea. When you get back, I'll ask the others if they wanna join in." She smiled.

They ate breakfast, and soon 003 dragged her away. 009 drove them into town, as the two female cyborgs shopping, 009 following along. She found any dresses and skirts for her. As they finished, they were putting the bags in 009's car. 00 smiled at them. "Thank you, Joe, Françoise." The two were surprised that she called them by their names. "Thanks." 003 smiled. "Yea, thanks." 009 agreed. 00 smiled, then heard bells ringing. She looked up, wondering where it was coming from. "That's that?" She asked, looking around. "The bells? That's coming from the church down the street." She looked to 009. "Church?" He nodded. 00 cupped her chin in thought, and smiled. "Excuse me, I'd like to visit the church, if it's alright." 009 nodded. "Sure, I'll give you a lift." 00 shook her head. "Please, don't worry. I'll walk. I remembered my way back, so I'll be back around sun down." 003 seemed anxious about this. "Will you be alright?" 00 nodded. "Yea, if anything happens, I'm sure you'll hear, right?" She nodded. "Alright then, later." She ran off towards the said church. 009 and 003 were hesitant, but returned to home.

"So, 00 want's to practice her powers? How?" 007 asked, when 004 told him, 006, 008, and 002 about it. By the next day, 005 and had gone somewhere. "I don't know, I guess give her a challenge and see what happens." Answered 004 with a shrug, 002 smirked. "Then why not we surprise attack her?" 004 glared him. "We want to help her develop her powers, not scare her." "But the fear will have her bring her powers out." 008 sighed. "Why does everything have to be solved with brute force with you, 002?" He looked to 008. "Because it's the best way. When I grew up the on the streets, fear made me be strong and soon I survived." 006 intervened. "Even though she did live on the streets as a gypsy, she ran in fear, not fight back." 002 glared at him. "She has a potential, I'm sure she can do it." 004 wasn't like 002's attitude for helping 00.

The front door opened, as 009 and 003 entered, holding loads of bags. 007 went over and helped them. "Thanks, 007." Said 003, he nodded. "My pleasure." He started looking around. "Where's 00?" This made 004 look up. "She went to the church in town, she said she'd come home by sun down." Said 009, 007gave a frown. "I thought she wanted to practice her powers. Such disappointment." 004 stood. "You left her in town?" They looked to him. "She said she'll walk, she remembered the way back. But, maybe I should drive in there and pick her up." 004 nodded, 002 smirked and teased 004 by putting his arm around his neck. "What? Worried about her?" 004 glared and took his arm off him. "Well, of course. She could be targeted by Black Ghost for all we know." 002 shrugged. "He doesn't know we have her." 004's anger grew. "You don't know that! For all we know he could be planning to capture her or kill her!" The room became silent, after that yell from 004. 002 glared him and looked away, not wanting to start a fight with his friend. 004 growled and left the home, slamming the door. He got in the car, having the keys with him, and drove to town to find 00.

004 drove to the church, finding himself feeling a tad uncomfortable. He wasn't much in religion, as a German or cyborg. He walked up the stairs, hands in pockets, and entered the church. Some priests asked him of his presence, 004 just said he was looking for a friend. After searching for nearly half an hour, he finally found her. She kneeled in a pray room, hands together, head down, eyes closed. 004 watched her, standing by a pillar, as he heard her pray.

"Dear Lord, I know I am still a gypsy, and shouldn't be praying to you. But, I pray in thanks for gifting my new life with friends. I wish to give my prayers to my new friends; 001, 002, 003, 005, 006, 007, 008, 009, and Dr. Gilmore." 004 felt a bit left out not hearing his name. "But, mostly for 004." This made 004 have a change of heart. "He's helped me so much, and I just met him. I wish to repay him somehow. So, I pray; when this Black Ghost business is over, I pray his life can go perfect for him."

004 was shocked by her prayer. 00 was indeed special. He would now make sure Black Ghost would never harm her.

Cyborg 00 stepped out of the church, the sun soon setting. "About time." 00 looked down the steps. Seeing 004 leaning against 009's car, arms crossed and a grin on his face. She was surprised to see 004, instead of 009 or 003. She ran down the steps and met with him at the car. "How'd you know I was here, 004?" He smiled. "003 and 009 told me. I thought I'd pick you up." She smiled and nodded. "Thank you." They got in the car, and drove back home.

During the ride, they both stayed silent. They heard the car motor running, and the sound of the wind passing their ears. 00 finally spoke. "004?" "Hm?" He kept his eyes on the road. She looked down at her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry." He glanced at her for a quick second. "Sorry?" He questioned. "What for? You didn't do anything wrong." She started twitting her fingers. "I forgot today I was going to practice my powers. My apologies." 004was silent, so silent, 00 assumed he was mad. But, a smirk played on his lips. "If I had a nickel," She looked to him. "What?" She asked, not hearing him. He took some air. "If I had a nickel for every time you sad sorry. I'd be one rich cyborg." 00 knew what he meant, slightly. He slung his one arm over the top door. "You know, you really don't give yourself enough credit. You may have just woken up, but you're already important to the team." He stopped the car, putting it into parking gear. He sighed and looked to her. "00," She looked to him from her lap again. "Tomorrow, let's practice on your powers. Once you've regained your stamina and strength, lets defeat Black Ghost." 00 looked down, then confidence came to her. She smiled at 004 and nodded. He smiled and held his hand out, the metal one. 00 was hesitant, but took it, and they gave a good hand shake.


	8. Chapter 8

004 Love Story

Blessing Sanctuary

Chapter Seven

Hi readers. I'm glad you guys are reading these stories and others. I stayed home today from school cause this video in health class I didn't like. It was of these sex diseases. BLEH. So, I got some ideas for 00's powers and hope to have them shown in these next chapters. Alright, that's all. ENJOY.

"_Cyborg 00!" Yelled Black Ghost's voice in the room. Cyborg 00 stood before 3 men, they were to be used as test dummies for Cyborg 00's ability. She stood in a yellow uniform with a long green scarf. Her hands were fists, as her knuckles were turning white. Her nails dug into her hands as they tightened. Her eyes stared, narrowing the three men. She concentrated on her powers. Her mouth opened lightly, a medley played from her voice, targeting the three tied up men. They struggled to be free, but stopped, as their faces became dazed, ands their eyes solid white with emptiness. She stopped and closed her mouth. "Good, you have mastered your hypnotic power." She nodded, as her fists were now loose. "Now, kill them" Her eyes widened. "What?" "You heard me. Kill them!" She glared at the ceiling, finding no source of the voice. "No! We've been through this; I will not kill the innocent!" "Than you are a failed experiment!" The floor below her vanished. "Ah, ah AHH!" She fell into the black darkness._

"Ah!" 00 sat up from her bed on the floor, from the same nightmare as before. Same cold sweat, same shaky hands, same fear in her eyes. She tried to catch her breath, as she looked up to see if 003 was still asleep. But, the bed was made and empty. "Where…?" She got up from the floor and looked to the clock. It read, "11 am, huh?" She got up, and dressed into her cyborg uniform. As she looked in the mirror, she thought about the dream. "The same dream in two nights?" She shrugged. "Probably nothing serious." Then she left to find 004.

"003, you might have to fetch 00. She sleeps way too much." Said 006, preparing a plate for 00, if she were to wake up soon. 009, 003, 007, and 008 sat in the living room hearing him yell to the other room. He came in, as he was wiping his hands on his apron. "Dr. Gilmore said it'll take some time for her to straighten her hours, since she was asleep for so long." 009 defended. 006 shrugged and want back into the kitchen. 008 looked over. "Where's 004 and 002?" "Their outside waiting for 00 to wake up. I told them I'd take her to them when she wakes up." Answered 007. "Then let's go." The gang looked up, seeing 00 coming down the steps in her cyborg uniform. "Ah, 006! You're just in time for-" She came to the bottom and smiled. "Sorry, 006, I'm not all that hungry. I want to practice and then maybe I'll be hungry." 006 looked he was going to cry, no one's really ever, _ever_ refused his food before. He then gave a smile. "Alright! I'll warm it up for you when you're hungry." She nodded and looked over. "007?" He looked up and stood. "Right." He was too in his uniform, wanting to help 00 practice her powers. "Follow me."

He led her outside and down the beach, where 004 was sitting on a boulder. He was looking at the sky, as if something was taking his interest. "004!" 007 called, he looked over and smiled. "Hey, sleep well?" He asked, she nodded. "Good, cause all your energy will be used for today." 00 started looking around and looked to 007. "007, I thought you said 002 was with him." "He is." They looked to 004, as he pointed to the sky. They looked up, seeing a spiky haired figure flying around. 00's eyes glimmered with amazement. She's never seen 002's jets in action. Said 002 noticed and smirked, as he came and landed by 004. "Hey, about time you woke up. Ready for training?" She nodded, determination was clear in her eyes. 002 liked what he saw. "Alright."

"007," He looked to his comrades. "Turn into some forest creature and go stand in the woods." He nodded and ran in, transforming into who knows what. 00's comrades walked over to her. 002 put a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. "We're going to first strengthen your voice." She raised a brow. "My voice?" Then she remembered. "Oh right. My voice can hypnotize people." The two nodded. 004 took her shoulders and faced her towards the forest. "When you see 007 as animal, I want you to aim, and try it on him." She nodded, and waited for anything. Soon after a short 5 minutes, a deer with huge recognizable eyes came out. "There." 004 whispered. She left her mouth a jar, and a melody of a voice came out, aimed at 007. He heard the melody, and his eyes turned white, and his face became blank. She stopped, seeing she had him caught. "Wow." Said 002 in amazement. "Now that he's hypnotized, he will follow your demands, correct?" she looked to 004 and nodded. "Then, try it out. Give out a demand." She looked back. "007, come over to us." 007 just stood there. 00 was confused. "Try a little louder." 002 suggested. "007!" She called. "Come over here!" But still nothing. Soon, his pupils returned his eyes and his face was no longer blank. 007 turned back to his original form and shook his head. "Man, what a trip." 00 was confused, this never happened. "I don't understand." She said, her hand lightly touching her throat. "My voice can control anything and anyone." 007 walked over to them. "Maybe it's because you've been asleep and haven't updated." 002 thought out loud, cupping his chin. "That could be it." Agreed 004. 00 looked to them. "Can't we still try? Maybe I wasn't trying hard enough." The two looked to each other, then back at her. "Alright." "But try me this time. Maybe it was because 007 was transformed?" She nodded. "Yea could be." 002 stepped back a few feet, and crossed his arms. "Ready when you are." She nodded. As before, she sang the melody and 002's eyes went white, arms fell to his side, his face turned blank. She stopped, closing her mouth. "Is that what I looked like?" 007 asked, cupping his chin. "Alright, try it now." Said 004. "002 take a step forward." She demanded. Once again, nothing. Her determination was slowly fading. "Faster then 007, 002's mind returned. He blinked and shook his head. "That felt weird." 00 looked down. 002 walked over. "Didn't work, huh?" He scratched his head. "Wonder why." "Maybe I really am a failed cyborg." 004 shook his head. "Let's keep practicing."

Through out the day, the three helped 00 the best they could. The power lasted long, soon to when she could control when to release them. But still no sign of commands working. At sundown, 00 was feeling tired. She sat on the sand, panting, rubbing her throat. 004, 002, and 007 believed practice was over. 004 kneeled to her. "How about we call it a day?" She shook her head. "No. I want to continue." She panted. 00, don't push yourself." Said 007, 002 agreed. "Yea, gotta take a break." "I'll be fine." Her orange eyes glowed with more effort and determination than before. 004 learned by now 00 was stubborn. He sighed in defeat. "Alright." He stood. "I'll check on you later. Don't tire yourself too much." She nodded, as he helped her up. He, 002, and 007 went back to the house. 00 saw a seagull on a rock near by. She used her hypnosis on it. "Come to me." Her brows narrowed. "Come to me." Her patience was wearing thin, her eyes closed tightly and her hands turned to fists. "Come!" 00 heard flapping noises. She opened her eyes, but the seagull flew away. She sighed.

"What? First she skips breakfast, then lunch, and now dinner?" 006 exclaimed, plating everyone's dinner. "She'll tire herself out if she's not careful." Dr. Gilmore nodded to 006's comment. "Maybe I should examine her more closely." 004 shook his head. "She just wants to train, that's all." They looked to him. "00 wants to feel apart of the team and do her fair share in it. The only way of that happening is her way. If it's too much, then I agree." He gave a grin. "She has a strong will and determination. I can see it in her eyes. She's also very stubborn, like someone I know." He was referring to 002, who just smirked. "Very funny." 003 bottle fed 001, watching 004. She sees something in his eyes. Something she's never seen before. 003 looked to Gilmore. "Dr. Gilmore," He looked to her. "Yes, my dear?" "In that folder, it said she might posses other powers, right?" He nodded and cupped his chin in thought. "I don't know how long it will take for her to discover these powers. Who knows what they might be."

They all heard a door open and close. 004 and 006 left to find 00 walking up the stairs in a tired manner. "00." 004 called. She stopped and looked down. "Oh, hey. Sorry, I'm going to bed." He nodded. "Alright, sleep well." She nodded and continued up. 004 was fine with her going to recharge her energy, but 006 wasn't happy with her skipping a meal. "What? But, 00, you gotta eat!" She was already at the top of the stairs. "I'll eat tomorrow. Good night." 006 sighed. "Good night." They heard her to go her and 003's room, shutting the door. "She must be really tired if she's skipped a whole day of eating." 004 commented. 006 folded his arms. "Well, she better eat breakfast tomorrow. It's not healthy to starve one's self." 006 returned to the kitchen. 004 stood there a little longer, staring up at the top of the stairs. He gave a light sigh and returned to the kitchen with everyone else.


	9. Chapter 9

004 Love Story

Blessing Sanctuary

Chapter Eight

"_Cyborg 00!" Yelled Black Ghost's voice in the room. Cyborg 00 stood before 3 men, they were to be used as test dummies for Cyborg 00's ability. She stood in a yellow uniform with a long green scarf. Her hands were fists, as her knuckles were turning white. Her nails dug into her hands as they tightened. Her eyes stared, narrowing the three men. She concentrated on her powers. Her mouth opened lightly, a medley played from her voice, targeting the three tied up men. They struggled to be free, but stopped, as their faces became dazed, ands their eyes solid white with emptiness. She stopped and closed her mouth. "Good, you have mastered your hypnotic power." She nodded, as her fists were now loose. "Now, kill them" Her eyes widened. "What?" "You heard me. Kill them!" She glared at the ceiling, finding no source of the voice. "No! We've been through this; I will not kill the innocent!" "Than you are a failed experiment!" The floor below her vanished. "Ah, ah AHH!" She fell into the black darkness._

For the past two weeks, 00 did nothing but practice. The only thing that made her want to practice more was that same dream she kept having night after night. She felt it wasn't that important, so she didn't tell anyone. Though, 004 could see right through her, that something was bothering her. He didn't know what, and knowing her, she wouldn't tell.

00's powers were getting better though. She soon started to get her commands straight, but they would last only for an hour. She wasn't pleased with the result, and wanted more. After the second week, she could last the command for 3 hours. This pleased her a bit, but not much. She wanted to test her powers on a real enemy.

Today, she was gone to town to get her hair cut. 009 drove her and they would be back soon. 004 went to 003's room to ask her something. He knocked on the door. The door opened, reveling 003. "Oh, 004. You need something?" "Yea, I wanted to ask you some things about 00." They went down to the living room to talk. "What is it you wanted to ask?" "About 00." 003 saw that gleam in his eyes. He leaned forward a bit, his arms hanging on his knees. 003 sat proper as usual. "Don't you think she's been hiding something?" "Hiding something?" He nodded. "I can't really explain it. I don't know if that's how she is, since we only met her two weeks ago." 003 smiled. "Maybe that's just how she is. She was a gypsy after all." He was silent, and looked forward at the wall. "She depended on herself and worked hard on keeping a living for her and her past daughter. It's probably still hard for her to maintain this life, since she's been asleep for so long." He nodded and smiled. "Guess I'm worrying too much." She nodded. "It's understandable."

The front door opened and in came 00 and 009. "We're back." He announced. 00 ran in with a huge smile plastered in her face. "What do you think?" She twirled around, showing her now shoulder length hair. 003 stood and went over. "Oh, it's so much better at this length. I love it." "Thanks!" She looked to 004, who was staring. "What do you think, 004?" He noticed her figure was more seeable from her short hair, and her bangs cut up above her eyes instead of around her face made it easier to see her face. Mostly those beautiful bright orange eyes. "004?" He blinked and smiled. "Yea, it's perfect." She blushed at his comment. "Oh, I bought some CD's of Irish music. I thought I could show you guys my dancing. 007 has been asking me everyday when he can see. 009 reminded me and I also bought a special dress for the occasion." 009 went to his car and came back with a dress in a dress cover hiding the looks of the dress. "It was hard to find the right one. But I'm glad 009 asked the worker and they had some shipped in. Thanks again." He smiled. "No problem." 00 took the dress and a bag he also had and ran up the stairs. She had excitement in her face, something 004 liked to see. "I'll go tell everyone." Said 003 and left the room. 009 sat down on the couch, 004 joined him. "You know what she did with the hair she cut?" 004 looked to him. "What?" "She donated her hair for this company that makes wigs for cancer patients." 004 was amazed. "Did she intentionally do that?" 009 shook his head. "Not at first, she just wanted her hair cut. The barber offered her the idea, and she agreed. 'Anything for those who are in need, I'll do it', she said." 004 smiled. "She has a kind spirit, but strong too." 009 nodded.

Later that night, after dinner, everyone gathered into the living room to watch 00's dancing. 003 gave her the idea in the first place, as she was a dancer in ballet. She encouraged her to do it. 004 was eager to see this, he wondered if 007 was more eager, as an actor or 003 a dancer as well. "What was the dress she chose, 009?" 007 asked, 009 looked to him. "I heard Irish dancers dress in different dresses than other American or British dancers." "I didn't see it. I was waiting out in the car. She said it was a surprise for everyone, including me." 003 came down the stairs, smiling. "I present to you, Aslynn Liam, the Irish Dancer." 004 looked forward, as did everyone else. 00 came down the stairs, everyone had their eyes on her. Her dress reached up to her knees and the sleeves were down to her wrists, nearly to her fingers. The dress was of cream white with silver shining imprints of the Irish loop signs on the green cloth of the mid top, bottom, and rims of the sleeve and dress. 004 was astonished by her beautiful fragile figure in the eloquent dress. Her pale thin long legs were perfectly shown, as her feet hid under thin shining black dance shoes. All the men were amazed by her beauty in the dress. Er hair was curled more than before, giving her an effect. "00, you look exquisite!" 007 exclaimed, blushing from her beauty. 00 blushed, but she gave a smile. "Thank you, 007. Also, thank you, 003, for encouraging me to do this." She gave her a quick hug. "My pleasure." 003, holding the CD, went to the CD player 009 owned in the corner. She played a song that had violins, flutes, a song that would make anyone wanna get up and dance. 00 took the floor and bowed. When she stood straight, her face became peaceful with a soft smile and eye closed softly. When the song started, she did as well. Her body moved swiftly around the room, her arms waved into the air, and her feet lightly danced on the wooden floor. She looked to be light as a feather as she danced. 004 assumed Irish dancing was just your feet doing all the work and the top of the body being as still as a stiff board. But he remembered this was her way, gypsy way of doing it. He can see why she earned so much money from dancing. Who wouldn't pay to see this? He felt he should pay himself to see a wondrous dance performed by such a glorious woman as her.

As the song lasted 4 minutes, so did her dance. When the song ended, she stopped still, her arms up in the air kept together, her head to the side and slightly facing down. Her right leg held to the side straight and the left kept her body up still. The room was silent, then erupted full of applause. "Amazing!" "That's was great!" "Another! Another!" 004 clapped along with everyone, smiling, as he enjoyed the dance greatly more than anyone, even more than 003 or 007. 00 opened her eyes and bowed. She was glad to have shown her moves to her new friends. She never felt more welcomed than this ever.

Suddenly, 003 stood up, making everyone grab their attention from 00 to 003. "Something's coming!" She exclaimed, everyone's alert was up now. "Can you tell who it is, 003?" Dr. Gilmore asked, she closed her eyes to focus. "It's a ship in the water, about 50 feet below the surface and 10 miles away." 002 stood. "That isn't very far." 00 was confused. "What's going on?" 004 stood. "It could be an enemy. Can you tell who is on the ship, 003?" She nodded. "Soldiers, all of Black Ghost." 00 was no longer out of the darkness. "Black Ghost!" 009 and the others stood. "He won't give up, will he?" 002 grumbled. "We better get ready to fight." Everyone left up stairs to get ready, 003 went to 00. "003, what's going on? Is Black ghost himself coming?" She shook her head. "No, but he sends his men to either attack us or capture us." 00's eyes narrowed with a smirk. "Then let's go kick some arse!" She and 003 ran up and they all went out onto the Dolphin, 00 was nervous but ready for her first battle.

At the controls were 002, 003, 005, 007, 008, and 009. 004 was in charge of everything, as 006, Dr. Gilmore holding 001, and 00 stood by him. "Any readings, 007?" 004 asked, standing with his arms crossed. He shook his head, sitting on the right next to 003." "No, not getting a thing." "How about you, 003?" She looked and shook her head. "I swear, I saw the ship, I don't know why I can't get anything." 004 cupped his chin. "Maybe they have a stealth mode or are hidden somewhere." 008 stood. "Should I go out there and check around?" Before he could get an answer, the Dolphin started to shake and vibrate. "Whoa!" "Hold on!" 00 nearly lost balance, but 004 caught her, putting his arm around her waist, as she put her arms around him. "What's going on!" 006 asked, freaking out. "We have damage on the back of the Dolphin!" 009 cried. "I sense them!" 003 cried after. "They snuck attack us from behind and his below!" "Fire the back torpedoes!" 004 ordered. "Firing torpedoes!" 002 announced. 00 looked up. "Will the Dolphin hold?" 004 gave an assuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." "Fire!" The torpedoes fired at the ship, giving them damaged as well. "They're rising to the surface!" 003 announced. "Then let's do the same. We won't let them get away." Said 002. "Right." 004 agreed and so they did.

The Dolphin and the enemy ship both rose, sides against one another with water distancing them. "We're getting a radio signal from the enemy ship." Said 005. "Accept transmit ion." Said 004. After some static, a voice came of a deep bellowing laugh. "00 Cyborgs, I come from Black Ghost to capture you." 002 scoffed. "No duh." "But, from what orders I've been given, I was told to only capture one of you." 002 now looked up. "One of us?" he questioned. "I believe there is a Cyborg 00?" Everyone looked to said Cyborg, as her eyes had widened. 004's arm around her waist tightened. "How could you have known she was here?" He asked. The evil voice snickered. "Black Ghost had an alarm put on if she was ever activated." "That's why the machines went hey wire before." Said 003. "Why would Black Ghost want me? More than anyone else?" 00 asked, the evil voice gave a light 'hmm'. "You are the most obsolete Cyborg of the 00 series. You are useless fighting against Black Ghost. Join him and his army!" 00's anger started to boil, she was sick of being called useless, obsolete, failed Cyborg. "No!" She yelled, escaping from 004's safe grip. "I will join the fight against Black Ghost and end this world of misery and war! I will never give myself to Black Ghost!" The evil voice bellowed another laugh. "Than it's time to try force."

Static came. "The transmit ion ended." 002 said. "What's their next move?" "If anything, they will keep attacking until they think we'll give 00 up." Said Gilmore. "Then let's attack them before they attack us." 002 suggested, standing up and going to the door. 004 looked over. "Where do you plan on going?" 002 smirked. "They think getting 00 will be easy, their dead wrong. 007, 008, 009 come with me." They three stood. "What's your plan?" 009 asked, the question made 002 grin greatly.


	10. Chapter 10

004 Love Story

Blessing Sanctuary

Chapter Nine

On top of the Dolphin, 002, 007, 008, and 009, stood facing the enemy ship. 002 thought out is plan on destroying the ship on the outside with 008. 009 and 007 would infiltrate and destroy the inside and get some answers on their commander. "Alright, everyone ready?" "Wait!" They four looked behind them, they saw 00 come out and ran to them. "00 what are you doing here?" 009 questioned, she looked to him. "I'm here to fight of course." 007 walked to her. "If they're here to capture you, then you should stay in the Dolphin." She glared him. "I don't care what you all say, I'm still going!" 002 sighed but gave a smirk. "Alright, you go with 009 and 007, and infiltrate the ship. With your hypnosis power you could get some straight answers from their commander." She nodded. "Alright." 008 looked to her. "You can swim right?" She nodded. "Alright, stay with us." Said 009. 002 jetted to the sky, 008 jumped into the water with 009, 007, and 00 following along.

"Where could 00 have gone off to?" 004 questioned, his arms crossing his chest tightened. "Maybe she went to hide somewhere?" 006 suggested. "No." They looked to 003. "She's with 009 and 007. They're infiltrating the ship with 008's help." "What!" 004 exclaimed. He turned to 001 and Dr. Gilmore. "001, tell 00 to get back here now!" **"No can do, 004."** He responded, 004's teeth gritted. "Why not?" **"She's already inside with 009 and 007. 00 going to help them get answers on Black Ghost." **004 growled in anger. He didn't have any power on getting her back.

009, 007, and 00 fought their way through to get to the control room, where the commander would be. When they got to the room, they stood by the doors, they would be prepared for 00 to use her hypnotizing power on everyone there. "Ready?" 009 whispered, 00 nodded. 007 opened the door, and she tumbled in and sang her melody. She immediately stopped, making 009 and 007 run in. "Did you get 'em?" 009 asked. But when they came in, they saw no one there. "It's empty." Said 007. "But where's the commander?" Answering 00's question, a dome came over the three, capturing them. "Ah!" 00 exclaimed, not expecting it at all. "A trap?" 007 questioned. The three took out their guns, blasting the dome with everything the gun could fire, but no avail. "Damn!" 00 cussed. Gas started filling the dome, the three coughed and hacked but soon started to feel dizzy and tired. They three collapsed onto the floor losing consciousness.

002 was trying his might to blast through the armor of the ship, but nothing was going his way. "002!" 008 came up ashore, 002 went down to him, hovering over the surface of the water. "Anything?" He asked, 008 shook hi head. "Nothing." "Same here. You know what's even more weird, why haven't they attacked us or the Dolphin?" "Maybe the others already captured the crew and commander." 008 thought out loud, but 002 shook his head. "Something's not right."

Back in the Dolphin, 003 gave out a gasp, attracting everyone's attention. "What's wrong, 003?" Dr. Gilmore asked, she looked to them. "009, 007, and 00 have been captured!" 006 stood. "What!" "They lost consciousness, I can't tell where on the ship they are now." 003's voices sounded worried for the three. This made 004 pound his fist onto the controls. "Damnit!" The door opened, as 002 and 008 came in. "0032 008." They looked over, hearing their names be called by 004. "I need you to get 00, 009, and 007. They've been captured." The two gasped. "That explains why they haven't attacked or anything." 008 said, 002 nodded. 003 stood up, looking to everyone. "The ship is moving!" They looked to her. "They're going to try and escape!" 008 and 002 ran to the controls. "That's what they think!" 008 exclaimed, turned the Dolphin around to chase after the enemy ship. _"I shouldn't have ever let her out of my sight like that…" _004 thought, blaming himself for 00's capture.

"Uhn." 00's eyes opened her eyes, at first everything was hazy. She shook her head and blinked a few times. **"00! 00, are you awake?" **She heard her name being called, but not in the room, in her head. _"001?" _She responded in her mind. **"Are you alright? 003 informed you were captured by our enemy ship. Can you tell me where you are? 003 can't find you."** 00 looked around; she just not noticed she was help up on a wall by her feet and hands. She looked around, she didn't see 009 or 007, they must be in another room. _"It's too dark to tell. But I don't see 009 or 007 with me."_ She responded. The door for the room opened, shining a bright light in on 00, making her squint her eyes. A bellowing low laugh came, as foot steps followed. The lights in the room lit up, she was in what looked like a laboratory. The evil man was tall and had black slick spiky hair with a dark green uniform like herself and a bright orange cape. He snickered, seeing he got what he wanted, as 00 glared at the man. "Well, Cyborg 00, the once before failed experiment has come aboard to hand herself over to Black Ghost. Smart move." She glared harder. "I'll never give in to Black Ghost!" 00 then sang a melody, reaching the man's ears; his eyes under the black glasses went white as his face turned blank. 00 stopped and sneered. "Perfect."

In another room, 009 and 007 was held up the same way 00 was. They had just awoken and were worried for 00. "I hope 00 is alright." Said 007, his head down with a concerned expression. 009 tried to break free from his chains but it was no use, they weren't normal chains. "We got to escape and get her before the ship gets too far from the Dolphin." Said 009. Before they could devise a plan, the door opened up, and a bright light shined into the room. Fast running footsteps came in, as slower ones followed after. "Who are you!" 009 demanded. "I'm 00." They looked closely; it was 00 alright, standing in front of them. "00!" They both exclaimed. "How'd you get out?" 007 asked, 00 looked over at their enemy. "Let my friends here go." She demanded, he nodded and pressed a button in the controls, releasing the male cyborgs. They landed on their feet and walked up to 00. "You used hypnosis on him?" 009 asked, she nodded smiling proudly. "He didn't know what was coming." She threw a fist in the air. "No one calls me obsolete!" They smiled at her and went to their enemy. "We need to get answers out of him." Said 007, 00 nodded. "What is your name?" 00 asked, as he will only listen to her. He paused, and then answered. "I am Nigel Curstarnzo." He answered. "Hm, do you know where Black Ghost is hiding?" This time he didn't answer. "Is he refusing?" 007 asked, 00 shook her head. "If he's not answering, he doesn't know. Where is the closest hide out?" "…Northern Ireland." 00's eyes widened. "Ireland? My homeland?" She clenched her hands into fists. If he was invading her homeland, he was now bound to pay. "Why Ireland?" He didn't answer, 00's patience was starting to thin. "Why is Black Ghost doing this?" Still no answer. "Answer me!" "…" 00 growled in anger, 009 put his hand on her shoulder. "00, he doesn't know." She sighed and looked down. "Stop this ship from continuing any further." He nodded and ran out to stop the ship. 00 turned to her cyborg comrades. 007 was cupping his chin in thought. "Ireland? The brethren country? Why there?" She looked up at them. "We're going to have to find out. For now, let's sink this tug." They both nodded and ran off to do inner damage on said ship.

On the Dolphin, 004 was asking 003 every five minutes for any updates. "Anything, 003?" She shook her head. "It's moving too much, I can't get a straight reading." 004 growled, and glared 002. "Why did you let her go!" 002 looked and glared back. "Hey! She said she wanted to help fight! How could I deny her of that!" "Simple! Say no!" As the two started to argue, 003 stood. "Wait!" They stopped and looked to her. "The boat, it's falling apart!" They looked forward outside the Dolphin, it was true; it was exploding in some parts and smoking in other areas. The ship came to a stop, as did the Dolphin. "What's happening?" 006 asked. "I can't tell, too much interference." 003 responded. "008, go out and see if you can retrieve 00, 009, and 007!" 004 demanded, 008 nodded and ran out to go into the ocean.

00, 009, and 007 ran around, successfully destroying the enemy ship. "You know, this might be a new record." Said 007, grinning to himself. "We've never taken down an enemy ship this fast before." 00 smiled at him. "That's because I wasn't here before." They stopped when they ship started to shake. "I think it's time to go." Said 009, they two nodded and left for the exit.

Outside the enemy ship, 008 climbed on top, and opened the seal to get in. Before he could jump in, 009, 007, and 00 jumped out! "Guys! You're alright!" 008 exclaimed. "008." The three said, greeting their comrade. "This hip is going to implode and sink, let's head back to the Dolphin." Said 009, they nodded. They dove into the water and swam back to the Dolphin as fast as they could.

Inside, they heard the door open, and looked over. In came 009, 008, 008, and 00. They all stood. "You're alright!" 003 cried, running to them. "Are you injured, anything damaged?" Dr. Gilmore asked, walking up to the four. 009 shook his head. "We're all alright, thanks to 00." "Hm?" 002 and 005 came over. "How so?" 005 asked. 007 cleared his throat. "There we were, me and 009 were captured! We thought we were done for, when 00 came and rescued us from the clutches of Black Ghosts' men!" 00 rolled her eyes with a giggle. "I used my hypnosis to make him set us free and got some answers out of him." 002 went and put his arm around her neck in a playful manner. "See, I told you she could do it. She's one of us and that makes her a strong cyborg. And to think you doubted me, 004." 00 looked up and then to 004. He looked away, with his arms tightly across his chest. "He was worried you were all goners, we all thought so." Said 003. "Even 002 was starting to get etchy!" 006 said, 002 glared him. "I was not!" The gang laughed, all but 004 and 00. She kept her orange glowing eyes on his crystal blue ones. It was obvious to her she worried him. Maybe scared him half to death. She admits it wasn't smart to go jumping in like that, but if she hadn't 009 and 007 would've been captured without any means way of getting out. "I say we celebrate on 00's first battle!" Said 006 running to the kitchen. "00. 00?" She shook her head and looked to Dr. Gilmore. "What answers did you get from him? And who was he?" Before answering, 00 looked at 004 again, then back at 00. "I'm sorry, Dr. I need to rest, I'm a bit tired from all the excitement." He smiled softly. "Alright my dear. 003, could you show her to the sick bay so she can lie down?" She nodded. "Of course, come no, 00." 003 led her out, as 00 looked at 004 one last time.


	11. Chapter 11

004 Love Story

Blessing Sanctuary

Chapter Eleven

"_Cyborg 00!" Yelled Black Ghost's voice in the room. Cyborg 00 stood before 3 men, they were to be used as test dummies for Cyborg 00's ability. She stood in a yellow uniform with a long green scarf. Her hands were fists, as her knuckles were turning white. Her nails dug into her hands as they tightened. Her eyes stared, narrowing the three men. She concentrated on her powers. Her mouth opened lightly, a medley played from her voice, targeting the three tied up men. They struggled to be free, but stopped, as their faces became dazed, and their eyes solid white with emptiness. She stopped and closed her mouth. "Good, you have mastered your hypnotic power." She nodded, as her fists were now loose. "Now, kill them" Her eyes widened. "What?" "You heard me. Kill them!" She glared at the ceiling, finding no source of the voice. "No! We've been through this; I will not kill the innocent!" "Then you are a failed experiment!" The floor below her vanished. "Ah, ah AHH!" She was about to fall into the black darkness, but something grabbed her hand. She looked up, seeing, "004!" He smiled down on her, as he held her up from the dark depths. "What!" Black Ghost exclaimed in disbelief. Another hand came and grabbed 00's wrist. "002!" It was indeed 002 also, more of the cyborgs came, helping her from the depths. She saw them all, 001, 003, 005, 006, 007, 008, 009, and even Dr. Gilmore. "No! How is it possible!" Cried Black Ghost. "Don't give up on us, 00." 002 winked with a thumbs up. "We're all in this together." Said 003, holding 001. "If you go down, we'll be right there to help you back up." Said 008 with a friendly smile. 00 had tears in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away. She had strong determination in them now and nodded. "Right!" They looked up at Black Ghost, he stood. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" All 9 cyborgs -excluding 001- took their ray guns out and fired at Black Ghost. They went through him, as he cried in agony and pain. "NO! NOOO!"_

"Oh my, this is interesting!" 004 looked up, not leaving 00's side. "What is it Professor?" "She is dreaming, but her brain waves are in showing no signs of attack from her nightmare. Instead, they seem peacefully waving together." 00 opened her eyes, and looked over, seeing 004's eyes darted in another direction. "…004?" 004's attention went back to 00, he smiled seeing her awake. "00, you're awake." She sat up and nodded. "Yea, that's was some good sleep I had." Gilmore walked over. "00, you didn't have a nightmare." 00 remembered why she was there and why she was asleep, she gasped lightly seeing it was true. "Your right! I didn't!" 004 smiled. "Great!" Gilmore raised his hand to keep 004 from jumping from his seat. "Now hold on, 004." They looked to the professor. "My dear, can you tell me what happened in your dream?" She nodded to the professor's question. "It was just like the dream before, but something different happened." "Different?" 004 questioned. "Yea. Right before I fell into the darkness, someone grabbed my hand." She looked to her cyborg comrade. "It was you, 004." Said 004 was surprised, but somewhat liked the fact he was in her dreams. "004, 002, 003, everyone. Even you professor, you all helped me up and told me you were there for me. We were all in it together, and then we defeated Black Ghost!" 00 was pumping from her dream. Gilmore gave a light laugh. "Well, my dear, sounds like you had an exciting dream. And it seems the nightmare is finally gone." She nodded her head, smiling brightly. "But tell me if they should return, alright?" She nodded. "Okay, Professor."

00 was beyond happy her nightmare was gone. The most recent dream gave her that stomach full of butterflies feeling. More or less from seeing her friends in her dreams. That same night, 00 laid in her room of the Dolphin. She was glad that the nightmare was over, and she had friends to thank. Mostly 004.

After a few days in the Dolphin, they reached to 007's homeland. From there, 00 directed them to Ireland. Some of the cyborgs were excited to see 00's homeland, others were preparing for finding the hidden base. As they were approaching the green country, 00 was outside on the Dolphin, -which had surfaced- seeing her old home. She hadn't been there in more than 100 years. She wondered how much has changed from all these years. "We're almost there." Turning to the voice, she saw 002, though expecting 004. "002." He walked over to her. "Thinking?" She nodded. "About how much has changed over the years?" 00's brows rose, she looked to him. "How'd you know?" He shrugged. "Everyone here thought the same way before visiting their homes again." 00 looked forward.

00 couldn't help to look back at 002 and ask, "Where are you from, 002?" He chuckled. "America. Bronx, New York to be exact." He answered. "What was your life like before Black Ghost?" The question made him sigh and cross his arms over his chest. "In a way, I owe Black Ghost a thank you." A shocked expression came at 00's face. 002 noticed and laughed. "Let me tell you exactly. I was 18 when taken by Black Ghost. Which is why I look to young and handsome." She laughed. "This was years ago, when immigrants were coming to the country. During that time, I was the leader of a gang called 'the Jets'. A Puerto Rican gang called the 'the Sharks' challenged us. Every since our gangs have fought for territory and such. Whether they come to our turf or vise versa." 00 but her hands behind her. "What about your parents?" 002 looked up at the cloudy night sky, his hair hid his eyes. "My parents didn't care about me or what I did. So, I ran the streets and made my own gang, Jets, after me." "Your name?" He looked to her with a smirk. "My real name is Jet Link." She smiled with a giggle. "Jet? It matched you, with you power and all." The comment made 002 laugh. "Yea, your right."

He looked down at his shoes than to the sea below them. "How did you get captured?" He took in some fresh sea air. "One day, the leader of the Sharks came challenging me for a fight. We took out our blades and in the end, I stabbed and killed him." 00 was shocked to hear 002 killed someone. "Right then, the cops were coming. We ran off, that's When Black Ghost's men came, offering they can get me out of there. Stupid enough and not wanting to get chipped by the cops, I accepted it." 00 gave a soft understanding look to him. It was similar to 00's capture. "In a way, I repaid him for experimenting on my body without my consent. All that just to get away."

00 had one more questioned she just had to ask 002. "Did you mean to do it?" He looked to her. "Go with Black Ghost?" She shook her head. "Did you mean to kill the Puerto Rican?" This questioned made 002 heave a deep sigh and look at the oncoming country of Ireland. "Honestly… No, I didn't mean to kill him." 00 was relieved that 002 was not an intentional killer. "Then why?" 002 gave a scoff. "I question myself the same reason. I guess we were stupid and were taking our anger of society and family on each other." 002 looked down, his hair hiding his eyes again. 00 walked up to up, she surprised him by wrapping her arms around him and hugging his close to her. 002 looked down at her, seeing her smiling at up. 00 was not all that short, she was 5, 8 being 4 inches shorter than 002 reaching his shoulder. "Well, now you have us, a new family. You're like a brother to me, Jet." His eyes were wide with surprise on her calling him by his name. He smiled and hugged back. "Thanks, you're like a sister to me, Aslynn."

"We've arrived." 003 said, as everyone was in the control room. All except 002 and 00. "Alright." They looked to 004. "We'll search around in the morning. 00 will lead one group, 009 will lead another." They all nodded and left to go to bed to get ready for tomorrow's search. Before 004 left, 002, and 00 came in. "Where have you two been?" 004 asked, 002 grinned. "My bad, we were talking and getting to know each other more. What'd we miss?" 004 crossed his arms. "We've made a plan to split up and search two parts of Ireland. 009 will lead one group, 00 here will lead the other. Tomorrow we'll determine the groups." They both nodded. 002 turned and stretched his arms out. "Well, better get some shut eye. Night 00, 004." "Night, 002." "Night." 002 left, 00 turned to 004. "Jet and I really connected." 004's brows rose. "Jet? No one ever calls him that." She shrugged. "Well, after our sentimental talk, he says its fine with him." 004 nodded. "I see." 00 yawned. "I'll be going to bed. Night, 004." "Yea, night." She left, leaving 004 along. He dug his fingers into his sleeve as his arms crossing over his chest tightened. His eyes slightly narrowed the door 00 had just left. This was a new feeling for 004; jealously. He hears her call 002 by his real name, but why can't it be _his_ name she was saying? Why not Albert instead of Jet? What was so special about Jet anyway? This things made 004 want to be better than 002 and gain 00's attention. The assemble of the groups was already being thought out in his mind as he went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

004 Love Story

Blessing Sanctuary

Chapter Twelve

"_ARGH!" "UGH!" "AHH!" "Guys!" The Cyborg was being tortured by on of Black Ghost's newest creations. The Cyborgs were down, all but 00. "00! Stop that thing!" Yelled 009, kneeling down his hands on his head in pain. 00 did not know why it didn't affect her, maybe from her distance. "But, how?" The evil commander in the dark shadows bellowed a laugh. "There's nothing that outdated cyborg can do!" 00 took out her gun and aimed it at the commander. But he shot it out of her hand with his own gun. Her's went flying out of her hand, she rubbed her hand and glared. He aimed his gun at her and shot at her shoulder and leg. "00!" 002 and 004 cried in fear of her getting killed. 00 held her shoulder in pain and fell to her knees. The commander grinned and aimed his gun right at her head. "Good night, forever!" He fired the gun and-_

"No!" 00 shot up from her bed. She had more of a cold sweat on her whole face and panted, she looked around. She was in her room on the Dolphin. She ripped the blankets off, 00 wore a tank top and caprice. She checked her leg, it was fine, her shoulder, it was fine. She sighed and put her face in her hands. "Why are they back?" 00 huddled her knees up, and hid her face. The clock by her bed read 5am.

When sunlight hit Ireland, the cyborg dressed in casual clothing and got off the Dolphin. They all were forming their groups, Dr. Gilmore was with them but would stay on the Dolphin. "Let's split into an even of two groups of five." Said 004. "009, you take, 002, 003, 008, and 006. 00, you'll be with me, 001, 007, and 005." "Alright." She said, 009 nodded. 003 went over and put 001 in her arms. "Is it alright for 001 to come with us?" 00 asked, 001 looked up at her. **"I'm not one to join in these battles, but I may help find the base. While I help your group, 003 will help 009's group."** 00 nodded. "Alright. Our group will check out Dublin. 009, you check out any town near by." 009 nodded. "Gotcha." 004 crossed his arms. "When we find something, we'll let you know. Vise versa on your part." They all nodded and split into the groups.

Walking around the old city of Dublin was taking its toll on 00, making her have flash backs on her last sights on the city. She looked around seeing pubs at every corner of the cobble stone road. New like small cars drove on the stoned road, some others walked around. Hearing the Irish music and accents made her feel at home. It had not changed much, except for one thing; no more gypsies. Yes, as gypsies were rare to see, as to 005 it was rare to see Native Americans around again. 00 could be the only living gypsy left, and she had Black Ghost to thank for that. She saw the Irish smile and laugh, not seeing any troubles in their life. 00 Was about to sigh but was replaced by a long repressed yawn. 004 walked next to her, he noticed the yawn and looked to her from sight seeing. "You tired?" She nodded. "Yea, a little." 004 heard a bit of raspy ness in her voice. His brow rose in concern. "You alright?" She looked to him. "Yea, why do you ask?" 004 put his hands in his pockets. He glanced behind him the other two were walking behind them keeping their eyes peeled for anything. He looked back at 00. "Your voice sounds raspy, you catching something?" She shook her head. "Didn't sleep well, and my throat was sort of hurting when I woke up." 004 feared her nightmares were returning. But he didn't ask further, as someone said something before he could.

"Look up there." Said 005. The group stopped and looked up, they saw a dark figure jumping the building roofs. Even 001 looked up and saw. "What the?" 007 questioned, 004 looked to him. "007, get a bird's eye view." 007 nodded and looked around to make sure no one was looking. He formed into a crow and flew up. They all kept their eyes on 007, as he went up to the roof. A few minutes later, he came back and returned to his form. "What did you see?" 007 looked to them. "Your not gonna believe this. But I saw a gypsy." 00 gasped. "A gypsy?" 005 questioned. "I swear, I've seen some before that was an honest gypsy." 00 looked up, and then looked to 004. "004, hold 001." "Huh?" before 004 could protest, she put 001 in his arms and she jumped up high onto the roof. "00, wait!"

00 ran, following the gypsy. 00 examined the gypsy; it was a female with clothing 00 once wore. She had short blonde hair, her eyes hide under the bandana wrapped around her head. The dress reached to her ankles as the top reveled her shoulders and arms covering her chest. "Wait! Are you really a gypsy?" 00 called, the figure grinned and kept going. 00 didn't stop, she jumped as many buildings as the mysterious gypsy did. She suddenly stopped, and jumped down the building. 00 still followed jumping off and following down the alleys. When she made a turn, she ended up in a dead end. 00 angrily looked around, her narrowed eyes looked around for any way for that mysterious gypsy to get away. She then remembered one of gypsies greatest tricks. She smirked. "Of course." She scoffed. "How could I forget, the disappearing act to get away from the law."

004, 005, -now holding 001- and 007 ran around Dublin looking for 00, who just ran off. "She shouldn't have ran off like that." Said 007, lagging behind the two. "Well, 00 is the only gypsy." Said 004, 005 nodded. "Finding someone of your kind after many years can make someone want to believe it's true." **"It's not true though."** They stopped and looked at 001. "What do you mean?" 007 asked. **"That 'gypsy' was not a normal gypsy. It was a cyborg."** "What!" 007 exclaimed. "How'd you know?" 004 asked. **"When I saw that gypsy, I read her mind, it was blank. There was nothing in it, and its eyes had a red glow to them."** 007 gasped. "That means 00 is falling into a trap!" 004 clenched his fist and punched the wall. "Damn, they knew if 00 saw a gypsy, she'd fall for it." "What do we do?" 007 asked. "We look for her, and fast." Said 005, they nodded in agreement. "001, can you find her?" 004 asked, for some reason 001 didn't respond. "001?" "Did he fall asle…" Before 007 could finish, he suddenly fainted. "007!" 004 felt dizzy and leaned on a wall for support. He then noticed something on his jacket sleeve. He pulled it off, seeing it was a small glowing green device. "How…?" 004 wondered how it got on them. He never got an answer as he fainted to the ground. 005 leaned back on the wall and slid down. He fainted and made sure he still had 001 in his hands. A black car came and everything disappeared.

Outside of the city, the group of 009, 008, 006, 003, and 002 wondered about for anything. "Anything yet, 003?" 006 asked, she shook her head and opened her eyes. "I don't see anything underground." 008 looked up, seeing 002 hover by. "Anything up there, 002?" He came down and landed by 008. "Nadda, is 00's hypnoses sure to work? Maybe that bastard lied to us." 009 came over. "Dr. Gilmore said her hypnosis never failed, as he read up in her files." 006 grumbled. "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right." 003 looked around. "Someone's here." She said, the group looked around. "Can you tell who it is?" 008 asked, as they pulled out their guns. She shook her head. "Their way too fast. But their getting closer." They all heard a whistle, they looked up on a huge boulder, as there were some around them in the open field. "Who is that?" The light of the sun came out of the clouds, showing it was a well fit male gypsy. "No way!" 008 exclaimed. "It's a gypsy!" exclaimed 003. The male gypsy wore a blue sleeveless open vest and baggy white pants tied up with a green and orange silk scarf. "But I thought they were no longer around?" Said 002, 006 looked to him. "At least 00 will be glad to hear this." "No wait!" They looked to 003. "He's not a real gypsy, he's a cyborg!" "What!" They exclaimed. They felt a shadow over them, looking up they saw the gypsy cyborg above them. He dropped tiny green glowing devices on the group. They had not noticed as they were so small. The gypsy landed on another building and looked down on the group. His eyes glowed red, this made 002's temper boil. "Alright, show off, your getting…" 002 couldn't finish as he collapsed and fainted. "002!" 008 kneeled to him but fainted next too him. 003 felt dizzy and fainted, 009 caught her. "003!" 006 spun around feeling dizzy and collapsed with swirls in his eyes. 009 looked around, as he laid 003 down. "What happening?" He saw the glowing small device on 003's shoulder. He plucked it off and looked at it. "What the?" But 009 started seeing things and fell unconscious next to 003. The Gypsy Cyborg smirked as a black car came for them.

00 ran around Dublin trying to find any of her comrades. She even left to the outside of town and found no one. She decided to return to the Dolphin and make sure they didn't go back there. "Anyone here?" She went to the control room to find Gilmore there but no one else. "00? Where is everyone?" She walked up to him. "That's what I'd like to know." "What happened?" He asked, she sighed. "I was with my group when I saw a gypsy running around. I chased her but soon lost track of her. When I went back to find my group, they were no where in the city. So I went out to look for 009's group, no where in site." Gilmore gave a concerned look. "I hope they haven't been capture." 00 gasped. "Oh, I didn't mean to run off like that! I gotta find them!" 00 ran to the door, but Gilmore grabbed her arm. "Hold on, 00, you don't know where their base is in the first place." She sighed. "Oh yea." Gilmore let her arm go and cupped his chin. "I have a feeling they were planning to have you stray from the others." She turned. "But why?"

The two then heard beeping and looked. "We're getting a transmition." Gilmore informed. 00 pressed a button and static came, as they accept the transmition. "Ahaha!" She recognized the voice. "Curstarnzo!" 00 exclaimed. "That's right, Cyborg 00. Missing some friends?" Her eyes narrowed and hands turned into fists. "What did you do to them!" Curstarnzo scoffed. "Nothing… Yet!" 00 pounded her fist onto the controls. "If you hurt them I will make sure not to give you mercy!" "Ohhh! Strong words coming from an outdated cyborg." She growled, Gilmore cut in. "It's obvious you want something for capturing the others." "Hm-hmm. For exchange, I want 00 for Cyborgs 1 through 9 in safe return." 00's teeth clenched. "Nice try, once you capture me it's obvious you'll bring all of us to Black Ghost!" He bellowed his low laugh. "Very clever, 00. True, but this is a true exchange. All we wish for now is only Cyborg 00. The others are useless to Black Ghost. So useless, I could just kill them right now." 00 jumped. "No!" There was a pause between the two. 00's head hung. What choice did she have? It was either lose her friends or be taken away from her friends. It was a lose/lose situation for 00. "Please…" She looked up. "Please, don't hurt my family." He snickered. "Thank come to east of Dublin, you';; see a castle, there under is the base. Turn yourself in and your 'family' will be set free." The transmition ended, Gilmore gave 00 a very concerned expression. "00, my dear, are you sure." She looked to Gilmore with her shining orange eyes. "If anything were to happen to them, I would never be able to live on. You and the others gave me a reason to live and gave me the love of a family I never got all those years ago." She went up and hugged Gilmore. "I'll bring them back." Gilmore hugged back, not wanting to lose 00. She was like a daughter to him, if he lose any of the cyborgs, it would crush his heart. Losing 00 was already crushing it. She soon left leaving Gilmore. He sighed and rubbed his tired wet eyes. "00, do be careful."


	13. Chapter 13

004 Love Story

Blessing Sanctuary

Chapter Thirteen

At the base, the Cyborgs were in a dome, the same one of which 009, 007, and 00 were in when on the enemy ship. This time the dome was more of an electrical fence that shocked any of the cyborgs if their powers were to be used. This sadly included 009's acceleration mode. They sure came prepared. They had their uniforms on, which were hidden under their casual clothing. Curstarnzo bellowed his laugh and walked up to the nine cyborgs. "She should be here any minute now." He said to them. "00 will never fall for you tricks!" Said 007, grinning. "To her, when it comes to the safety of her friends, she is willing to do anything. That includes surrendering herself to Black Ghost." 004 glared him. "She will never do that!" He bellowed another laugh and left the cyborgs. 002 growled, he sat down and punched the floor in anger. "Damnit! How could we have been so careless!" 002 kept punching the floor until 009 grabbed one of his arms. He looked up at 009. "00 will get us out. We can count on her. She'll use her hypnosis just like before." 004 shook her head. "He'll be one step ahead." They looked to him. He'll try to capture all of us and send us to Black Ghost." 003 sighed, holding 001. 001 wished he could tell 00 it would be a trap, but the electricity would just shock him. He couldn't even talk to his own group, so he just stayed silent.

00 arrived at the castle. She knew the castle well, she'd stay at it when rainy or cold nights were upon her and her daughter all those years ago. She took in some air and heaved a sigh, entering the old abandoned castle. Ireland was full of them to seeing a castle was not of the ordinary. Seeing a hidden base _under_ the castle is another story. 00 found her way in and saw the whole base was empty, not on guard on duty or anywhere down the halls. "Must have had the guards go off knowing I was coming." She took her gun around and was cautious at every turn she made down a hall. Every room she passed she didn't ignore to look, searching for her cyborg family. "They're probably trapped somewhere. Or else 001 would've use telepathy to contact me." She heard talking and started to slow down. "Will 00 come?" _"That's 003's voice."_ 00 thought. She continued down the hall, shuffling against the wall. "Of course!" _"002."_ "She saved 009 and 007, I'm sure she can save all of us." 00 couldn't help but smirk. She peeked into a room; she saw darkness, but something glowing. Peeking in further, she saw her cyborg comrades caught inside what looked like an electric fenced dome. _"Guys!"_ She yelled in her head. Before going in she heard a very familiar bellowing laugh. "Don't be so sure. I have everything set up for my pleasure and her torture." 00 decided it was now or never.

She stepped into the door way. "If you mean torture, it better be yours!" Everyone looked over, seeing 00 standing in the light. "00!" They all exclaimed, Curstarnzo grinned at her. "Well, you got here fast." She glared him. "When you said castle I knew exactly which one. I know my homeland more than anyone." He sneered. "Well, let's not waste time. Here's the deal we spoke of. You give yourself to Black Ghost, and your friends will be released unharmed." 00's eyes narrowed. "Don't do it, 00!" Yelled 009. "It's only a trap!" Curstarnzo glared the cyborg leader. "Shut up, you!" 00 grinned. She sang her melody song, but it didn't do anything. Curstarnzo was not under the spell like before! 00 stopped, shocked. "Why didn't it work?" Curstarnzo sneered at her, and knocked on a clear glass wall in front of him. "This glass is sound proof against your hypnotizing power." 00 gasped. "Damnit…" He pulled a remote from his pocket. "I guess your decision was no. Well, then." He pressed the red button, and all the cyborgs were being shocked. They all screamed and cried out in anguishing pain! 00 gasped and ran to the glass. "Guys! Noo!" She punched and kicked the glass but no avail. Curstarnzo snickered. "Not good enough? Fine. Let's turn up the volume." He pressed it again, making the pain on the team worse than before. ARGH!" "UGN!" "AHH!" "GUYS!" 005, 003, 006, and 007 all collapsed. 004 strained and looked to her. "00, get out." She looked to him. "004 no!" 002 looked. "Aslynn…" 002 fell along with 004. "No… No… Stop….STOOOO!" 00's scream become powerful, the glass broke into a million pieces, gaining Curstarnzo's attention. "What the- ARGH!" He grabbed his head; the scream was too much for his ears to take. The dome soon started to short circuit and then broke apart, freeing the cyborgs. 004, 002, 009, and 008 sat up, seeing 00 still screaming. "It's not affecting us?" 001, who lay in 003's arms now spoke. **"Her new power won't affect other cyborgs. Only humans and other technology But not cyborgs it seems." **They looked to him. **"New power?" **008 questioned. Before 001 could answer, the place started to shake. **"Though, stopping her is important. This whole place will fall apart is she doesn't stop!"** Immediately, 004 ran to 00, while 009, 008, and 002 attempted to wake the others up.

004 kneeled to 00, putting his hands on her shoulder. He saw her eyes were glowing orange more than ever, tears streaked down her cheeks. It was as if she wasn't there. "00! 00! Stop its 004!" But she didn't listen. 004 shook her, tried to get through to her. Only one option came to mind and even he didn't think it wound work. His face got close to her face, as he pressed his lips against her own, stopping her from screaming. The place soon stopped shaking, as the group finally woke up. "What was that?" 003 asked, carefully holding 001. "00 came. And saved us." Said 008, 007 looked over. His face turned to shock. "Then how did that happen?" They all looked over, not believing what they are seeing. 004 was giving 00 the longest kiss imaginable. 002 smirked at him. _"Lover boy."_ He thought. When 004 separated, 00 fell into his arms. "00." Her eyes were closed, seeing she fainted from her wasting energy. 004 smiled softly and held her close, seeing she was alright. "Ugh, is it over?" Curstarnzo looked up, seeing 002's gun pointed at him. "No, not for you, at least." 003 ran to 004 and 00. "Is she alright?" She asked, concerned for her friend. 004 stood with 00 in his arms. "Yea, she wasted her energy is all." He smiled at her. "She did well."

They tied Curstarnzo up, tying him to the machines. 002 grinned in content. "This time we'll make sure you can't get away this time. Curstarnzo sneered at him. "Don't be so sure." 002 raised a brow. "002 get away!" 002 jumped back just as the two cyborg gypsies came jumping down next to Curstarnzo. "It's those cyborgs!" 008 exclaimed. 002 glared them and ran at them. But the gypsy cyborg pulled out some powder and slammed it into the ground causing a puff of blue and red smoke to surround them. 002 coughed and stepped back out of the smoke. When it dispersed, they were gone! "Damn, that's the second time!" 002 angrily yelled. Then the place started to shake and vibrate. "Wh-wh-wh-whats happening?" 007 asked, trying to keep his balance on his feet. "The while place is going to collapse!" 003 cried. "Let's get out of here." Said 005, as they all ran out.

They escaped just before the base fell apart, bringing the old ancient castle with it. When they returned to the Dolphin, Professor Gilmore was glad that they all returned unharmed. When he saw 00 he took her to the sick bay to rest. 004 sat with her there while the others were talking in the control room. "So, it was just to waste our time, if you think about it." Said 002, sitting on one of the chairs, arms crossed. 009 nodded. "Though they do seem determined to get 00." Said 008, the others nodded. "By the way, what was that power she used? It wasn't hypnosis." 006 wondered. **"Her new power was Sonic Screaming."** They looked to 001 who was floating in his baby basket. "She gained a new power?" 007 asked, 001 nodded. **"It has more of an affect on humans than cyborgs. Since she wasn't made when we came, the thought of more cyborgs didn't come to mind. It was meant to torture humans." **"That explains why it didn't affect us at all." Said 003, 002 smirked. "I admit, 00 has a way to make good timing." Gilmore cupped his chin in thought. "But something doesn't seem right." They looked to him. "What do you mean?" 009 asked. "It seems to me Black Ghost has other intentions than to capture 00." 008 looked up. "Yea, a pattern is forming." Gilmore nodded. "The first time, 00 used Hypnosis. The second time, she learned a new ability, Sonic Scream. Black Ghost could want to keep track of her abilities more then to capture her." They all nodded.

"Down in the sick bay, 004 sat by 00. She slept deeply in the bed. 004 thought about what he did to 00 to stop her power. He wondered what she'd say about when she wakes up.

In the true hidden base of Black Ghost, Curstarnzo kneeled to him. "You have lost you chances on capturing 00." He said, glaring Curstarnzo. No! Please, sir! One more chance!" Black Ghost pressed a button and suddenly Curstarnzo burst into flames. "AHHH!" He fell to the ground, dead. The gypsy cyborgs stepped up. I no longer want this cyborg. She could be a danger to us. Kill her." The gypsy cyborgs bowed and disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

004 Love Story

Blessing Sanctuary

Chapter Fourteen

"_No… No… Stop….STOOOO!" 00's scream become powerful, the glass broke into a million pieces, gaining Curstarnzo's attention. "What the- ARGH!" He grabbed his head; the scream was too much for his ears to take. The dome soon started to short circuit and then broke apart, freeing the cyborgs. 004, 002, 009, and 008 sat up, seeing 00 still screaming. Immediately, 004 ran to 00. He kneeled to 00, putting his hands on her shoulder. He saw her eyes were glowing orange more than ever, tears streaked down her cheeks. It was as if she wasn't there. "00! 00! Stop its 004!" But she didn't listen. 004 shook her, tried to get through to her. Only one option came to mind and even he didn't think it wound work. His face got close to her face, as he pressed his lips against her own, stopping her from screaming._

00 continued to sleep, 004 stayed by her side. He had his leg crossed over the other and arms crossed over his chest. He kept staring at her sleeping state, wanting those eyes to wake up. Hearing the door open, he looked up seeing Gilmore and 002 come in. "Is she still sleeping? Gilmore asked, 004 nodded. "Well, I don't blame her." Said 002, as Gilmore walked over to examine 00. "She did let out a powerful scream back there." He leaned against the wall, and suddenly grinned at 004. "No internal or external damage has been done. Her brain waves are normal and stable. She should wake up tomorrow morning." 004 nodded and noticed 002's grin, he raised a brow. "What?" 002 shook his head. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all, lover boy." 004 stood and glared. "What was that?" 002's grin widened. Gilmore looked over his shoulder. "If you two are going to fight, don't do it here." He scolded. "Sorry Professor." Said 004. He and 002 left the room and into the town of Dublin.

Night fell, as the pubs soon became full. They found a non-crowded one and entered, sitting at the booth in the back. 004 ordered a mug of beer, 002 just ordered a small glass of beer. He wasn't one to drink alcohol like 004. "Alright, should we wait 'til your drunk to talk or is now good?" 002 asked, as 004 hadn't noticed he was gulping down his mug of beer. He put the mug down and sighed. "What's on your mind, friend?" 004 slightly glared him. "To be honest, Jet, my heart is split in two." 002 raised a brow. "What do you mean?" "I mean," He sighed. "My heart belonged to Hilda before Black Ghost came. But, I could be falling for Aslynn." 002 grinned. "Was that kiss a hint or were you curious?" 004 glared hi, 002 leaned back in his seat. "Sorry." He mumbled, 004 sighed. "To be honest, I was a tad envious. The other night when you and her talked." 002 raised his brows in surprise. "Really?" He nodded. "Hearing her say your name instead of mine boiled me up. Why not my name instead of yours, I kept wondering." 002 scoffed and looked around the pub. "Ever thought it was because you never told her your name, Albert?" 004 was about to rebuttal, but 002 was right. "Right."

On the Dolphin in the sick bay, Gilmore kept checking 00's brain waves. Seeing them stable was a good sign. Gilmore rubbed his eyes, he felt tired from today's events. Leaving the lights on, he left and retired to bed. He knew 004 would be back and stay here so she would be fine.

004 had a second mug of beer, not drunk of course. Being more machine than human, as others claim, he can't get drunk easily like 007. They talked more about 004's situation, as 002 wanted to clear things. "004, I don't know why your so envious. We see each other only has friends. I love her as a sister, not as a girlfriend or anything." 004 looked at him. "As a sister, that's all?" He nodded, leaning back and resting his arm on the back of the booth chair. "I swear, besides, she was 27 or so when taken. 18 and 27, 9 year difference." He laughed, 004 looked down at the table.. "Sorry for accusing you of anything." 002 shrugged with a smile. "Hey, you don't think straight when you're in love." 004 looked up at 002's words. "In love." "Which reminds me, what's she gonna say about the kiss?" 002 asked, hands behind his head. "That's if she remembers. She might not, fainting like that." 004 responded, leaning back as well, propping one leg on his knee. 002 glanced around the pub again. "Alright, say she remembers." 004 looked to the ceiling. "Then I'll talk to her and tell her why I did it." "And she doesn't remember?" 004 thought for a minute. 002 waited for an answer, he sipped o his now warm alcohol. "She's bound to ask anyway." Was 004's response and only one.

They decided to return to the Dolphin, 002 called it a night. 002 never really got a straight answer, but didn't egg 004 on about it. 004 sat by 00, who would sleep until morn. "She sure can sleep." He said, smiling at her figure. He pulled the necklace out from around his neck. The lightly bent old engagement ring shined in the light. 004 gently held it in his hands, as he stared down at it. "Hilda, would you want e to love again?"

Not expecting an answer for his question, he got comfortable in his chair and went to sleep. The ring laid in his hand.


End file.
